


Surrounded by the Family he Loved Dearly

by Tobys_paradox



Series: Child Tommyinnit [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 3rd chapter tags start here, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Baby Tommy, Brother Relationships, Bullying, Candy, Chapter 4 tags start here :)), Chapter 5 tags start here, Chapter 6 tags start here, Chapter 7 tags start here :)), Chapter 8 tags start here :D, Chapter 9 tags start here >:((, Child Technoblade, Child Wilbur Soot, Chocolate, Christmas, ClingyInnit, Crying, Dadza, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eret and Tubbo are brothers, Eret and Tubbo are in the 2nd chapter, Hurt/Comfort, IRL, It’s legit a small gash but they’re toddlers so it’s scarier, Mental Breakdown, Non-Graphic Violence, Phil is a dad, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, SHIPPERS DNI, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Sleepy Boys Inc. - Freeform, Snowball Fight, Social Anxiety, Temper Tantrums, Toddler Tommy, Tommy & Wilbur content :)), Tommy breaks a Christmas ornament and feels bad :(, all I write is hurt/comfort ig, another tantrum, as always, chapter 10 tags start here:)), cute Toddler Tommy ig, happy holidays, its A movie don’t worry, kids have no filter, more hurt/comfort, no romantic relationships, pre-school, some mean group of 3 year olds dude, techno has a bad last class of the day, theyre brutal, tommy is loud, tommy likes to yell, tommy misses his nap and is very tired which results in him being very fussy, wilbur gets into a fight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobys_paradox/pseuds/Tobys_paradox
Summary: Tommy rushed to get up and he yelled at the kid in front of him, most were incoherent babbles but he got his point across.Tubbo felt tears fill his eyes as he stared at his run down sand castle, glaring at the feet that were stepping in it.The fathers rushed to pick up their boys, Phil so Tommy couldn’t shove the other kid like he wanted to. And Schlatt so he could calm Tubbo down at he cried and mumbled about his broken sand castle.They tried to walk away but the kid who broke tubbos sand castle followed and kicked at the back of Schlatts feet, scuffing his shoes.“I’m going to kick you back if you don’t stop.” Schlatt looked down at the kid who was continuing to kick at his shins.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Child Tommyinnit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054055
Comments: 281
Kudos: 1790





	1. Family time :)

Phil held the small child in his arms as he unlocked the door leading to his house. The two teenagers inside were sitting on the couch, haphazardly watching the show that was playing on the tv. They were paying more attention to their phones than the cartoon. 

“I’m home, boys.” He announced when they looked back as he stepped inside. “Do one of you think you could take Tommy for a bit? I need to put some things away.”

Wilbur nodded as he put his phone down and started to get up. He took Tommy from the mans arms and accepted the half hug when offered. The toddler made grabby hands at his father as he walked back towards the car to grab the bags of things they bought at the store. 

“Don’t worry, Toms. Dad will be back soon.” He sat himself and Tommy down on the couch as he spoke. 

They let the cartoon stay on as they were sure that it was the only thing on that would properly entertain Tommy. It was a random episode, but it doesn’t seem like he minded. His baby brain was happy with the show, even if it didn’t understand it in the slightest. 

The youngest child lightly slapped his hands against Technos leg as he grew bored of the cartoon that was playing. It was more like tapping his leg, but they grew a tad bit more aggressive when he was ignored the first few times. He paused between them when he got distracted by the noises coming from the kitchen. As Phil was now in the kitchen preparing dinner for the four of them. 

“What’s up, Tommy.” Techno looked down and away from his phone. He sighed when the hitting continued and pulled the youngest into his lap. “What’s got you all like this, huh?”

Tommy giggled, a smile spreading along his face. “Hi Tech!” He kicked his legs out, letting them hit Technos before bringing them back up again. He was no longer looking at the tv, just staring down at the floor as his hands found the arms that were holding him up. 

“Hello, Tommy.” He bounced the leg that he was sitting on, smiling at the excited squeal that was shouted out. Techno made sure that he wouldn’t drop him in anyway before continuing on again. 

He poked Tommy in the side while continuing to hike him with the other hand. Tommy jerked forwards away from his hand. He let out a loud laugh while squirming away from Technos hand that threatened to do it again. Techno let out a breathy laugh as he continued to poke at his younger brother. 

“Wilby, help!” Tears were forming in his eyes as he laughed and writhed in Technos lap. 

Wilbur looked up from his phone and laughed at the site. He threw this phone to the side before standing up. He walked closer to the two and dramatically scooped Tommy out of Technos arms in a matter of seconds. Tommy squealed again at the action, giggling more when Wilbur kept him suspended in the air.

“I saved you Tommy!” He smiled at the still laughing boy. 

“Ah! You saved me Wilby!” He was a lot louder than the others in the room, but they were all used to it at this point.

Wilbur placed him on the floor again, letting him toddle around the living room. Techno slowly stood up, moving his hands in Tommy’s direction while moving his fingers. His eyes widened before he turned around and ran down the hallway. Techno followed after him, moving in a slow pace so the toddler had an actual chance of gaining some speed.

“I’m going to get you, it’s inevitable.” Techno was still as monotone as ever, even with a smile on his face. 

He eventually got caught up with Tommy, who was now at the entrance of the kitchen. He went to grab him but as he reached out Tommy ran in between Phil’s legs, effectively giving himself the upper hand. 

Phil startled and dropped his spoon back into the pot as laid a hand on the counter to balance himself. He looked down at the giggling toddler then looked back at the shocked teenager. 

“He was trying to catch me!” The younger one pulled on his dads pant leg, getting his attention once again. 

Techno stood up straight again, “Sorry, Dad.” 

“It’s okay, Techno. You were having fun and you didn’t interrupt anything.” Phil made sure to reassure his son. “Well, dinner is ready, if you’d like to get Wilbur and sit down.”

Phil continued on to pick Tommy up and sit him down in his seat as Techno left to get his other brother. Tommy’s was a baby seat, so he was tall enough to actually reach the contents on the table.

Soon enough they were all sat at the table together. Tommy was always sat beside Phil incase he felt especially fussy that day, it’s happened a few times, usually when he felt as if he didn’t get enough attention that day. And across from them Techno and Wilbur sat next to each other.

They were eating rice with sausage and and various vegetables, Wilbur got fruit as well because he preferred it. Tommy just ate the plain rice with a few pieces of broccoli on the side. He usually didn’t get anything on his food since he typically discarded his utensils and used his hands to eat. 

“Slow down, Tommy. My god.” Wilbur placed his fork down as he eyed the toddler who was shoving the rice into his mouth. 

Phil pushed the arm away from his face “yeah Toms, you’ll choke.” Tommy pouted before eating the rice at a slower pace. 

They all eventually finished and left their plates in the sink to be washed later on. They trickled into the living room one by one, until they were all comfortably laying on the couch. Wilbur laid with Phil, basking in the comfort of the arm that went around his shoulders. Tommy was once again sitting in Technos lap, though both were a lot calmer this time.

Phil immediately put on the movie Up, it had quickly became Tommy’s favorite after he first watched it. The rest were planning to turn it off once the toddler fell asleep, but they could bare with it until then. It was late, around the time he usually went asleep, so it was no surprise he was already nodding off in the first ten minutes of the movie.

Techno moved him to be laying down on his chest instead of sitting on his legs when he was mostly asleep. “Goodnight, Toms.”

Tommy murmured a response, muffled by sleep and the chest he was laying on. “G’night Teno.” 

The mispronunciation made Wilbur laugh. A new movie was swiftly put on, one that would appeal to all of them. They all watched it for a while, it was about an hour in before Wilburs eyes closed and he was putting his full weight on his father. Phil secured his spot, making sure both of them were comfortable where they lay.

The movie ended soon after that, it was a quite short movie. They moved onto the next one. 

Techno was playing with Tommy’s hair as he leaned his head back to lay on the back rest. His eyes were still open, just staring at the roof unblinking. Phil looked at him for a second before going back to the movie.

“You tired, Tech?” He kept his voice low, as to not wake the others.

Techno shook his head, but his ever slowing blinks kind of gave him away. Phil pulled at his shoulder until he was fully laying down on the couch, it would have been bad for his neck to sleep like that through the night. Tommy was still peacefully laying on his chest, some of his fingers were in his mouth as he slept. 

The movie was quieted to a low volume, it could still be heard but it was less disruptive.

Phil looked over his three sons, all of who were sleeping soundly. He smiled as he leaned his head down onto Wilburs and held him a bit closer than before. The lights were already off so when he switched off the tv the room was plunged into darkness. His eyes adjusted to the change as he let out a breath.

He fell asleep content with the sons who he loved dearly.


	2. You got a cool new scar now!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur opened the door and smiled when he made eye contact with his friend.
> 
> Eret smiled back at him and lifted his arm to go in for a hug or something like that. 
> 
> Tommy, who was in his arms, suddenly started to squirm and hit Wilbur and asking to be let down.
> 
> He looked down and made eye contact with a second toddler, one who was using one hand to hold Erets and the other was making grabby hands at the boy in his arms.
> 
> He put Tommy down and he immediately rushed and hugged Tubbo. It was a cute site, both fully wrapping their arms around each other, because they were toddlers and didn’t know how to properly hug yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can request shit in the comments if you’d like. 
> 
> But it has to be about like Child!Tommy. Or ig it could be about anything and I can just post your request as a separate story.

Wilbur sat on the couch with Tommy leaning against him, both were staring at the tv exchanging a few words. Well it was mostly a one-sided conversation since the toddler didn’t have much to talk about. Tommy’s hands were bunched in his brothers pants as he used it to keep him steady as he pulled himself onto his lap. 

A knock at the door interrupted their talk, Wilbur stopped mid sentence to stand up. Tommy toppled to the floor as he was evicted from his spot. He landed on the floor and looked back up with his mouth open in offense. He wasn’t one to cry from a fall, but Wilbur still panicked and lifted him up in a hurry.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Tommy.” He inspected the younger to make sure he wasn’t actually hurt or going to cry.

After he finished he made his way to the door. He unlocked it and opened the door, revealing another boy the same age as Wilbur. 

“Hello, Eret!” He smiled as he spoke.

Tommy started to squirm in his arms, trying to get to the floor as quick as possible. Wilbur looked down to find the reason why he was being difficult. He made eye contact with a second toddler who was reaching his free hand up towards Tommy.

“Tubbo! Tubbo!” Tommy hit Wilbur until he was let down, immediately hugging the other.

The two older laughed, Eret let go of Tubbos hand so they could have a proper hug.

“His name is Toby, Tommy.” Wilbur and Eret had been correcting him for as long as they can remember, but he just wouldn’t say it.

Tommy shrugged his shoulders as he was still wrapped in a hug. They were led to the living room where they could play as Eret came inside. They immediately got to playing with some of Tommy’s toys, they were all strewn around the living room as they were in use earlier in the day. 

They were building with blocks of wood (a toy that Techno didn’t approve of, since it could be dangerous if used the wrong way for a toddler.) and putting them into multiple stacks, almost mirroring a city of sorts.

Wilbur and Eret moved over to the kitchen area, hanging out at the little island while also eating. It was close enough to the living room to where they were comfortable leaving the kids there.

“Did you see what Schlatt did at school the other day?” Wilbur was always the first to bring up drama that happened in their friend group.

Eret shot him a confused glance, he wasn’t as close with Schlatt as Wilbur was. “No, what did he do this time?”

“He called Mrs. McRoy a bitch, which I mean she is, but he literally said it straight to her face.” He was laughing at this point, practically reliving the moment again.

Eret gasped, they completely agreed but nobody ever said anything to the teachers face. “Oh my god, did he seriously? That’s horrid!” His laughs betrayed his statement.

He nodded back as a response, pulling out some chips from the cupboard to his left. He opened the bag and dumped some of the contents into a bowl and slid it to the middle of the table so they could share.

They continued talking about funny things Schlatt has done to score himself detentions for the next few minutes. They might only be in middle school but Schlatt was most definitely not afraid to say what he pleased to higher ups. The topic changed a few times, but mostly stayed in the drama section, it was always a fun thing to talk about every once and a while.

Eret opened their mouth to say something next but was cut off by a loud cry, Tommy running into the kitchen a few seconds later. 

“Tubbo hurt himself!” The small boy was panicked, but before they could ask about anything he was running back to the living room. 

Eret and Wilbur were sure that Tubbo wasn’t too badly hurt, but sped their pace up at the continued crying. They stepped back into the living room to find Tommy hugging Tubbo as he held his arm. Tommy was standing, almost completely covering Tubbo with his arms around his. 

Eret quickly ran up to Tubbo, prying his small hand away from where he was holding his arm. He frowned at the gash that was there, it looked a lot worse than it actually was because the cut was bleeding so it got spread all over Tubbos hand and the rest of his arm. 

“I’ll go get a wipe and some bandaids.” Wilbur left the room as Eret and Tommy comforted Tubbo.

When he came back he was holding a damp cloth and two bandaids. He kneeled down to their level and reached to grab Tubbos arm, Tommy and Eret had backed off a bit so he could do so. Wilbur wiped the blood from his small arm and hand before applying the bandages. Tubbo wiped at his eyes and sniffles while thanking Wilbur for the help.

“Hey Tubbo, where did you get the cut?” Wilbur wanted to make sure that he wouldn’t be able to do so again.

When Tubbo pointed to the couch he was a bit confused, but he walked over there and shoved his hand under it.

“There’s something pointy here. And I was trying to grab Tommy’s toy, because I dropped it.” 

Wilbur felt underneath the couch and found the area he was talking about. It was the tip of a nail that popped through the fabrics of the couch, he would get some electrical tape to cover it or something. He nodded at Tubbo, getting up to the kitchen to get the tape. It was a pretty bright blue, but he was sure Phil wouldn’t care as it was at the bottom of the couch, even if he would understand cause of the situation it caused.

Tommy and Tubbo were already back to playing with the toys that were left in on the ground in a hurry. Eret was sitting on the couch, as they both decided that they should probably keep a better eye on them.

“Hey Tubbo! Now you’re gonna get a cool new scar!” Tommy looked up from the toy that he was throwing around. He was young but he was in this little phase where he thought scars and fights were cool and anything related to them.

Tubbo gasped, his tiny toddler brain taking in the new information as something that’s excited. “You’re right! Cool.”

A tv was turned on the fill in the silence of the room more tha just two children talking nonsense. 

Eret turned to face Wilbur before stabbing him in the arm with his finger, his nails were long enough to where it left an indent on his skin.

“Now you both get cool new scars.”


	3. Too many people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno wrung his hands in his shirt under the desk that had three different people seated around it. The other two chatted together as they were friends and left techno out of the conversation.
> 
> They had been paired together for a school project but Techno could tell he wasn’t getting a single word out even if he wanted to.
> 
> (Hurt/Comfort fic where Techno deals with a day of social anxiety at school and gets comforted by his family at home.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not proof read, lmao sorry
> 
> Also this was requested by @mablelaylee , sorry if it didn’t turn out the way you wanted :D

Techno wrung his hands together in his lap as he stared at the desk in front of him, the two others who were seated at the same desk were chatting together. He had been paired with two other boys for a group project, but they were already friends so Techno was left out of the conversation. He actually quite liked this class, he thought the subject was fun and the teacher was nice enough, but he stared at the clock waiting for it to tick through the few final minutes.

Everyone in class started to pack and stand up as the bell rang out, it was the final class of the day so everyone was eager to get out. The two boys were already gone before he even started packing, they hadn’t spoken a single word to him but he was rather grateful for that.

“Hey, Techno. Do you think you could stay after class for a few minutes?” There was only a few kids left in class but Technos stomach still turned when all their eyes went to him as the teachers words fell into the air.

He nodded in response, not trusting his voice to not shake if he spoke just yet. He took in a deep breath before waiting at the front of the classroom for the rest of the students to leave. Soon enough he was left alone with just the teacher in the small classroom. His hands were harshly gripping at his backpack straps in an attempt to calm himself down. He ignored the sick feeling in his stomach as he walked up to the teachers desk.

“Hey, I’m sorry to keep you Techno. But how are things going with your group? I know you quite like the subject we’re working on.” The smile on his face didnt make Techno feel any better. “But I noticed that you weren’t talking to your group members, any reason?”

Techno blanched, there was no reason he didn’t talk to them other than maybe he would have been sick with anxiety if he had. But he couldn’t tell his teacher that, how could he?

“Oh, there’s no real reason. Uh,” He refused to make eye contact “It’s just that I don’t really know them so.” 

The teacher nodded in understanding. “Alright, well that’s all I needed you for. You’re alright to leave.”

His hands had never stopped fiddling with his backpack, even as he rushed out of the school to find his dads car. He could feel his hands shaking even as he gripped at the bottom of his sweater at hard as he could. Techno took a deep breath in before turning the corner to where he knew the car would be waiting. 

Wilbur had taken the front seat, as usually him and Techno would race to the car to see who could get there first. It was usually a pain to be seated in the back with a bored toddler. He gave a small wave to Techno as he approached, he could tell something was off with the grip that he had on his backpack and sweater.

Tommy was seated in his baby seat half asleep, so techno quietly placed his bag on the other side of the bulky seat before before sitting down. He graced a smile when he opened his eyes, reaching a hand out for his older brother. Techno poked his palm with a finger and smiled when the hand wrapped around it. Tommy pouted when he felt his shaking hand, he waved his hand around also moving Technos as his hand was still wrapped around his finger. 

Phil looked through the mirror at Techno “Why’d it take so long for you to get out of school, Tech?”

“Oh, uh. The teacher asked to talk to me after class. Nothing back though, just wanted to talk about a group project that’s going on.” He could hear the shakiness in his own voice so he continued to avoid eye contact.

His father was immediately concerned, techno had been getting better with social interaction but it can be hard a lot of the time. He nodded, they could talk about it when they weren’t in the car. He started up the car again and started the short drive back home. 

Tommy held his hand the entire car ride home and whined when he was separated so they could get out of the car. He always gravitated towards his family whenever they were upset, he didn’t quite understand fully but he didn’t like it when they were sad.

The toddler was brought into the dining room by Wilbur, leaving Phil and Techno in the living room. Phil brought him into a hug, keeping a hand behind his head to bring him closer.

“You okay Tech?” His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke.

He went still, taking a deep breath in while wrapping his hands around his dad. He let his head fall down onto his shoulder, and his eyes burned with tears that he refused to let fall. He nodded his head, but gripped at Phils shirt when he rubbed his back gently. 

“It’s okay if you were overwhelmed today, people can be a lot sometimes.” He reassured his son the best he could.

If there were small tear stains on Phil’s shirt than nobody had to know except for them. Phil directed them to the dining room where Wilbur was playing with his younger brother, a couple toys strewn across the table. He looked up as they entered, and he made sure that he was sitting a little closer to Techno than normal.

Tommy leaped off of the chair he was sitting on, his toys momentarily forgotten as he waddled over to the other side of the table where everyone else was. He got onto Phil’s chair with a little bit of help, he stood on the chair on the space between his legs.

“Is Techno okay now?” He fiddled with his dads shirt collar as he leaned against him.

There was a smile oh his face as his hands went to move the toddler. “Why don’t you ask him yourself, Toms.” 

“Are you okay now, Techno.” The toddler had been concerned the entire time, he wanted to be there when his brothers were upset. 

Techno smiled, reaching a hand out to take the youngest. “Yeah, Toms. I’m okay now, thank you for worrying.”

He stumbled over his dad to get to his idler brother, nearly falling in the process. Phil lifted him from his half fallen pose and gently handed him to Techno instead. Tommy wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him right. His face was in Technos shoulder as the toddler closed his eyes and practically laid there.

Wilbur took Technos free hand and intertwined his fingers, he was sure that they would have a conversation about it later in their shared bedroom but for now that was enough for them.

The eldest of the group stood up and smiled at the rest “I’m going to go make dinner now, boys. If Tommy falls asleep, it’s okay, he hasn’t had his nap today so he’s bound be tired out.”

He responded by taking in a deep breath and burrowing further into his brothers shoulder. Techno smiled and wrapped his arm tighter about him. Tommy was asleep in the next few minutes, his breathing was evened out and he fell limp in his brothers grasp. 

Techno stood, bringing Wilbur with him, and walked to the living room. He gently placed Tommy down on the couch, throwing a light blanket over him. He sat down next to him and switched the tv on. His eyes felt heavy so he leaned on Wilbur when he sat down next to him. 

When Phil went out to call his boys over for dinner he was surprised to find all of them asleep on the couch, Techno was practically on top of Wilbur as this point as they both moved in their sleep pretty drastically. And Tommy was splayed out in the corner of the couch, it didn’t look too comfortably but he doesn’t think the toddler minds.

He walked over to the couch and pressed a kiss to all of their foreheads before going back to the kitchen to pack up the dinner they would all eat tighter later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request me shit, this is fun


	4. We Are a Real Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But you’re adopted, which means you’re not even related! Real families are related.” The girl in the pink dress spoke up again.
> 
> He could feel his eyes begin to sting as the girls continued to talk about his family in a poor manner. 
> 
> “We are a real family! You guys suck.” He picked up his bag and moved to a different table, that was was ruined by the group of mean girls.
> 
> Tommy had never been more happy to be picked up from school and go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaa sad Tommy :((  
> This was requested by @Maddox_Named_Galaxy :))

Tommy had cried the first few times he was dropped off at the preschool, he didn’t like being away from his family for too long and the school days felt like years to the small toddler. But now he was a week in and he stopped having temper tantrums every time they pulled up to the building. He still didn’t like going, don’t get him wrong, but he wasn’t fussy about it anymore.

Phil felt kind of bad whenever he dropped the kid off, he knew of Tommy’s attachment issues but there wasn’t really anything he could do about it. He started going into work earlier, and he was already in by the time Wilbur and Techno got out of school and he couldn’t leave Tommy home alone as he was just a toddler. 

The other kids at the school were nice, most of them at least; a lot of the kids didn’t really have filters as they didn’t really know how to. Some were mean without trying, but Tommy and any of the other kids there wouldn’t let it affect them.

Tommy was dropped off at school again, he had a backpack with a small lunch and a couple crayons and other writing utensils for drawing. Tubbos parents hadn’t decided to enroll him into the school so Tommy, so far, was alone there. He spoke to the others but he usually just sat quietly and drew.

He sat down at his usual table and pulled out his crayons and stole a coloring book from a different table. He chose to color the long flower that was on one of the pages different colors of reds and purples. 

He went through a few of the pages as the time passed, he tried to color as precisely as possible so he could maybe give them to his dad or one of his brothers. He had grabbed a few blank sheets of paper and he intended to draw a family portrait. Phil with his usual green and white bucket hat, Techno with his dyed pink hair (he drew his hair in hot pink because he thought it looked better), and Wilburs iconic yellow sweater. He drew himself in next to Phil, he had a red shirt on, he likes the color and he thinks it’s his favorite. 

Tommy spent the time to eat his lunch, it was a ham and cheese sandwich with strawberry’s and a rice crispy treat on the side. He ate the sandwich first and then the strawberry’s and saved dessert for last, his dad taught him to do that. He tucked his empty lunchbox into his bag along with his finished drawings, he made sure they wouldn’t get crinkled or ruined in the bag. 

He went back to coloring, these ones were a lot messier as he wasn’t planning on giving them to anyone. The book he was using was almost full because he kept taking the same one every time. 

A girl he had spoken to a couple times before plopped herself down on the other side of the table with a few of her friends. She wore a pink frilly dress with white tights, they were scuffed with grass marks as they had the option to go outside if they’d like.

“Why doesn’t your mommy drop you off? I’ve never seen her drive you here.” She spoke up, her words held no malice and she spoke as if the question was simple. 

He looked up from his coloring, placing the crayon down next to the book. Tommy stared at her for a second he didn’t blink at all but just stared.

“I don’t have a mommy. Daddy got me from the adoption place.” He didn’t really like talking to this girl, he’s decided.

All of the girls eyes widened, like he had said something inappropriate. He was confused, he didn’t see anything wrong with it but they clearly did.

“What do you mean you don’t have a mommy? That’s weird, real families have mommy’s.” One of the other girls spoke up, she had a blue skirt on with a matching blue shirt.

“And what’s adoption? That’s a stupid word.” The girl in the pink dress spoke up.

He glared at them, he didn’t like them insulting his family. He quite enjoyed his dad and brothers, thank you. Tommy didn’t think that not having a mom was weird, his dad was just fine and he was content with him! 

“It means that I didn’t have parents so he took me in, so now he’s my new dad.” He started to pack up his things, this table was ruined now.

The girl in the pink, Alice his brain provided, let in a small gasp. “So you’re not even related? That’s means you’re not a family! Family’s are related, that’s how it works.”

Tommy felt himself growing frustrated, he didn’t want to talk to the girls anymore and he could feel his eyes starting to burn. He didn’t want to cry but their words were upsetting him. Of course they were family, that’s what Phil said, and his dad was always right! He may not be his real dad but he’s still his dad, he knew that and it didn’t matter if nobody else did.

“Well you guys suck! Of course they’re my real family. He’s my dad, it doesn’t matter what you say.” This was a terrible way to end the school day, the entire day had been fine and peaceful but they ruined it.

He stood up from where he sat, picking up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He walked to a different table, it was also empty, and pushed his bag to the ground and sat down next to it. He roughly wiped at his eyes, he refused to cry. Tommy knew his dad would be coming to pick him up from school soon, it had been around six and a half hours and he was almost off work at this point. He had never been happier to be picked up, not even on his first day when he refused to let go of his dad for the rest of the day when he got home. 

The toddler practically sprinted from the building when one of the caretakers there announced to him that his dad was there to pick him up. He slowed when he got to the car and saw his dad standing outside of it. Tommy clung to Phil when he picked him up, shoving his face into his neck and gripping his shirt in his tiny hands. The father immediately knew something was wrong, the kid was usually already talking his ear off with how his day went and how much he colored.

Phil opened the car door and gently peeled Tommy from him and let Wilbur put him into his baby seat. The two teens sensed his quietness and both gave him a hug before buckling him in. Tommy held his bag tightly in his arms, not too tight as to ruin his drawings but he found comfort in the item. The drive home was quick, perhaps a little quicker than normal as Phil was a bit anxious to find out what was troubling his son. 

Techno carried the young one out of the car when it stopped outside their house, he brought both their bags as well. He helped Tommy remove his Velcro shoes and wash his hands, something they all did when they got home. He took them to Phil’s bedroom, it’s where they liked to have any serious talks because it was much more comfortable to talk in there, and sat Tommy down in the middle pressed against the pillows. Phil and Wilbur followed them and sat down as well, they all sat around the toddler creating a half circle of sorts.

“Tommy, you wanna tell us what’s wrong?” Phil spoke with a soft tone, as he always did when someone was upset. 

He swallowed hard before crossing his arms over his chest. “Someone at school was mean today.”

Wilbur raised an eyebrow, he was very protective of Tommy as his older brother. “We’re they making fun of you, or hurt you in any way?”

“Alice said that it’s weird I don’t have a mommy and that we’re not a real family because I’m adopted.” He hiccuped as tears started to go down his face, they were big tears that left droplet marks on his pants when they fell. 

Phil gasped, horrified that such young children could be so mean. He knew they probably weren’t trying to be as rude as they were, but that didn’t matter to him as his son started to wail. He hurriedly picked Tommy up and pressed him to his chest, trying to quiet and calm him down.

“She was wrong, Toms. It’s not weird that you don’t have a mom, and being adopted doesn’t make you my son any less than if you weren’t.” He wasn’t actually sure if he was heard over the crying, but he said the words anyways. 

He moved to lay down so he was in a more comfortable position with the toddler in his arms, Techno and Wilbur moved to each side of him, both were equally concerned. The two teens couldn’t really do anything besides watch as his dad shushed the crying child. Wilbur did reach out to put his hand on Tommy’s head, carding his fingers through his hair. Tommy retaliated by gripping one of his fingers with a tiny hand and a strong grip and pull it towards him. 

The wailing at turned into quiet cries and hiccups as he calmed down from the comforting presence of his family around him. He detached himself from his fathers shoulder and looked to his sides, he made a decision in his head and reached both of his arms out to Techno. He had gotten quite attached to the middle child as of recently, but they both enjoyed each other’s company so it was okay.

Tommy got passed over to Techno, who gladly accepted him and pulled him close. “You’re my brother Tommy, it doesn’t matter if we’re not blood related. We’re all adopted but we’re still all family.” 

They all sat in silence for a few minutes and listened as the youngest breathing stopped stuttering and calmed down to a slower pace. His grip loosened on his older brother as his eyes slipped shut, it was a little early for his nap time but crying always tired him out. 

Phil reached out and took Tommy from his arms and sat up. “Here, Lemme take him for now. Why don’t you boys go get changed out into pajamas and then come back and chill here for a bit.” 

They did as they were told and left to their rooms to get themselves and their things that they had no time to put away situated. Phil held his son close and kissed him on the forehead as he slept. He didn’t stir at all, just quiet intakes of breaths and louder exhales. He hated when Tommy cried, they all did, it was a sad site to see the usual cheerful and loud toddler so mellow and teary. 

He was handed to Wilbur when he came back, it was a miracle the kid didn’t wake up with how much he was being moved around. 

“I gotta be right back, okay? I have to put some things away.” The father slipped out of the room and passed the middle child on the way.

Wilbur and Techno sat on the bed and there was a space between them for when their dad returned. All that was filling the silence was their breathing and sometimes the ruffle of fabric if one of them moved.

“I’m Tommy’s favorite y’know.” Techno had taken pride in the fact that he was the one getting attention now.

The eldest scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah say that again in a week when he refuses to step away from Dad again.”

They both laughed, remembering the time where Phil could barely even make dinner without the toddler hanging off of him in some way. He ended up just getting one of those strap on baby carriers that held them on his back, they’d all gotten quite the kick out of that. 

“You’re just jealous he chose me over you.”

“Am not!”

“You definitely are.”

Phil came back into the room with an amused smile on his face, ha had stood outside the door listening to the argument. His bucket hat was gone as well as the jacket that he was wearing.

“Boys, boys stop arguing. I’m obviously the favorite.”

Techno and Wilbur immediately sat up to retaliate, but was hushed by Phil as he laid down in between them. He took Tommy back and then pulled the other two closer to his side, kissed them both on the forehead and then put his head back against the pillows.

“Dada’s my favorite.” A tired voice spoke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread :)
> 
> Also Tommy’s 3 instead of 2 in this one, so ig they’re all a year older, ignore the ages that are posted in the other notes for this chapter.
> 
> Also please request what you want written!


	5. A Screaming Clingy Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil held the tiny baby in his arms, closing the car door with his foot and locking it as he walked up to the house.
> 
> He unlocked the door and threw his keys onto the table and kicked his shoes off towards where the others were.
> 
> He walked into the living room where his other two boys were sitting on the couch having a conversation. That conversation was cut short when they noticed the small child in his arms.
> 
> “Oh my god he’s so small.” Techno whispered when he finally got a good look at the boy swaddled in a red blanket.
> 
> “Techno you knew he was a baby, why are you surprised.” Wilbur commented as he too stared at him.
> 
> He shrugged, sticking one of his fingers into the baby’s face. “So he’s really just our brother now?”
> 
> The father nodded, making sure the boy was secure in his arms, “Yup. Little Tommy is your brother now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know I have no clue how adoption works, I am sorry
> 
> Also this was requested by a few people! @Elizabeth and @Viridi_MOC !! Ty for the request, sorry if it’s different than what you were looking for :/

Phil held the small baby in his arms with as much care as he thought he could, the baby was loosely wrapped in a blanket before put in the car so it was still hanging around his tiny body. He was half-asleep as he was just finished with his nap, he rubbed at his eyes with a tiny fist.

He walked up to the house, and took a breath in before shoving the key into the lock. Phil pushed the door open before taking his keys out and walking into the house. He slid both shoes off and put a couple things away that were in his pockets. Phil walked into the living room where his two other boys were waiting patiently, they were in the middle of a conversation but quieted when he walked in. 

Both their eyes widened when he came up to them with the baby. The boy was in a red onesie, there were no designs just plain red. He looked up at the people who were around him with big baby blue eyes that shined due to the light from the window. 

Techno took a breath when looking at him, “he’s so small.” He lifted out hit hands and stuck a finger out, nearly cried when a small hand wrapped around it.

“Why are you surprised, Techno. You knew how old he was.” Phil chuckled at his son.

He rolled his eyes but kept staring at the younger afterwards. “I know that, but he’s just. So small.” 

“What’s his name? Tommy, right?” Wilbur piped up for the first time during the conversation, he too was entranced with the baby.

Phil nodded, making sure his hold on Tommy was secure. “Yup, Tommy. Or well, Thomas. But that just sounds too formal.”

He looked up from where he was staring at Technos hand, almost as if his name had caught his attention. He stared at Wilbur for a few seconds before breaking out into a smile, soon enough he was giggling. Everyone smiled back at him.

Tommy kept Technos hand in his, frowning and tightening his grip when he tried to pull away. He wasn’t yet old enough to form words so he just babbled angrily until he stopped trying to pull away. He continued to make incoherent babbles even after, directing some towards Wilbur and Phil as well. 

The father stood up after a few more minutes and pointed his head towards the small nursery room that they had set up a little while back. He brought Tommy and held him forwards so he could actually look around the room. He was obviously interested in the soft cow plushie that was handed to him as he gripped onto it and refused to let go. 

He sat Tommy down on the ground, leaning against a pillow that was propped up against the wall. Techno and Wilbur sat in front of him as Phil left to go make food for them all. 

“So he’s really just our brother now.” Wilbur looked between the other two a few times before looking around the room.

Techno nodded, carefully lifting Tommy back up when he tipped over. “Yeah, guess so.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the noises that were coming from the kitchen. Most of the things in the room were red, whether it be the bedsheets or some of the toys. Tommy occasionally made random noises or giggled at nothing that filled the silence enough. 

“I’m going to be his favorite brother when he grows up.” Wilbur spoke up when the baby had quieted.

Techno shoved him to the side a little. “No way, he’s totally going to favor me.” 

The argument ended fairly quickly, snuffled out by Tommy yelling. It wasn’t a high pitch scream, just a random loud monotoned yell. The two boys flinched and then stared at him incredulously. The younger laughed and yelled again at the attention, he giggled and waved his arms around. 

“What’s going on?” Phil stepped into the room, obviously concerned at the screaming. His eyes widened and he laughed when Tommy just yelled at him, he was getting louder with each one. 

He rushed over to the boy, shushing him slightly. “Okay, okay Tommy. Please stop yelling.” 

Wilbur and Techno laugh as their dad fails to quiet the baby, he just continued to scream and giggle when Phil panicked. He picked the screaming child up, holding him and trying to get him to stop. It worked, Tommy lit up at the attention and immediately quieted down. He clung to the older man, and snickered when he sighed in relief.

“The neighbors sure are going to love him, aren’t they.” Phil continued to sway with the kid wrapped in his arms.

The other two laughed, “Yeah I’m sure they just adore screaming clingy children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always appreciated, ty for reading!!!


	6. Broken Bobbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I broke the tree ball, dada!” Tommy cried as he stared at the broken glass pieces of the ornament that had fell out of his hands moments prior.
> 
> Phil hurried to pick him up and get him away from the shards of glass as he calmed him down. “Sh, it’s alright bubba. It was an accident.”
> 
> He held the cup of warm milk that Phil had handed to him and slowly drank it as he tried to calm down.
> 
> “How, how about we go play in the snow and wait for your brothers to come home, huh? How does that sound.”
> 
> His eyes widened, like he had forgotten like he was sad just a second ago. He jumped out of his chair and clung to his father. “Yeah, yeah! Outside!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this on Christmas but I couldn’t bring myself to write it, idk why.
> 
> Anyways, hope you had a Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it!
> 
> If you don’t I hope you had a happy Hanukkah or Kwanza!! :)

Tommy sat on the couch staring at the twinkling lights that were strung across the tree, he was alone in the living room as his father left to microwave his food. He was wearing a reindeer onesie, his hood was on which was obscuring his vision. He shuffled until he was on the edge of the couch and jumped off, landing on his feet. He walked over to the tree, which was towering over him, and continued to stare at the lights and colorful bobbles that hung off the branches.

He reached up to touch a red bobble with gold accents, his small hand wrapped around it and he jiggled it around a bit. Tommy’s eyes widened when it came off the tree and rested in his hand. He stared at it for a few seconds before shaking it around again. He giggled and jumped a few times in excitement. The toddler walked away from the tree and back towards the couch.

He gasped when the ornament flew out of his hand, shattering when it hit the ground. The red and gold shards spread out across the wooden floors in front of him. He could feel tears already filling his eyes as he stared at the broken bobble.

“Tommy?” Phil rushed into the room, the shattering of the glass was loud in the almost silent house.

He looked up at his father from where he was standing and brought a hand up to wipe at his tears. Phil rushed to get his shoes on and get back to the living room to pick up the toddler so he wouldn’t accidentally step on the glass.

“I’m sorry Dada. I broke the ball!” He wrapped his arms around his dads neck as he cried.

Phil rubbed his back as he backed out of the living room. “It’s okay bubba, I’m sure you didn’t mean to.”

He sat his son down in a chair and opened the closet to grab a dustpan and the vacuum. He handed Tommy his bottle of warm milk to try and calm him down and walked into the living room to clean everything up. He came back after a few minutes and discarded the broken ornament into the trash before kneeling in front of the crying child. He rubbed his shoulder and wiped his tears away as they fell.

“It’s okay baby, you don’t need to cry anymore.” He kissed Tommy’s forehead and pulled him into a hug.

Tommy wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned into the touch. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, it was an accident.” He picked him up and started walking back towards the living room. “Do you wanna go outside and wait for your brothers to come home from school? We can play in the snow.” 

It was close to the time that Wilbur and Techno would be leaving school and coming home, they were taking the bus that day. They liked to sit with their friends sometimes even if Phil was fully capable of picking them up everyday. Tommy nodded quickly and squirmed a bit in his arms. 

Phil laughed and placed Tommy back onto the ground, who then rushed over to the closet where they kept all of his winter clothing. He sat the toddler down onto the seat that was by the door as he pulled out everything he needed to keep him warm. He tugged on his winter pants that had overall straps so they didn’t fall and then a light sweatshirt and finalized with a thick jacket. The last things that were pulled on where his little mittens and shoes, and Phil shoved a hat on his head even though Tommy hated them. It would probably end up half frozen in the snow and he would regret the decision later on, but for now his ears would stay warm.

He pulled on his own jacket and boots, and gloves that actually let his hands work instead of the mittens that his son wore. He hurried up when Tommy yelled at him to and laughed when he rushed out the second the door was opened. He jumped and slid into a pile of snow that had accumulated after Phil shoveled the walkway. 

Tommy continued to make small snowballs the best he could with his mittens and tiny hands and threw them at Phil. He, of course, retaliated by lightly kicking snow at the toddler. His loud giggles and laughs were enough to bring a smile to Phil’s face as well. The snowballs stopped when they could hear other voices approaching the house. 

The two walking up to the house looked up when they were immediately hit by snowballs upon approaching the walkway. Tommy and Phil laughed as they looked at each other before going back to throwing snowballs at the other.

Techno and Wilbur quickly shoved their backpacks onto a non-snowy part of the ground before diving into the snow to make their own pellets of snow. 

The father quickly picked up Tommy and put him over his shoulders, he painfully held onto his hair and ears. Phil handed Tommy snowballs to which he threw it at the boys aggressively with both hands. He screeched in delight when he hit Wilbur in the face with one and continued to aim for the head with his next few shots. 

The two teens protected each other and pelted their dad over and over again as they dodged the ones that were being thrown from above. Techno laughed and didn’t help in the slightest when Wilbur was hit in the face.

The fight quickly died down as Wilbur and Techno started to complain about their cold hands, Phil scolded them and blamed it on the lack of gloves that he told them to wear. They made their way inside when Techno said he couldn’t feel his hands and Phil had started to get concerned. 

The boys helped Tommy out of his winter gear as their dad went ahead to make them hot chocolate and to turn the heater up a bit more. Tommy had rambled about his day and solemnly told them about the ornament he had broken and how bad he felt.

In return, the boys told him about their day at school and how ‘some girl got a love letter in her locker today!’ Which was very exciting news to the toddler. They only stopped talking when Phil came back with 3 cups of hot chocolate and a sippy cup for Tommy. 

They retold the story of the love letter girl to their dad and the youngest found it exciting as if he hadn’t heard the story a couple minutes ago. Tommy was the first to finish his hot chocolate, since his was faster to cool down since Phil stuck a small ice cube in it because didn’t want the small boy to burn himself. He was now gnawing on the chewy plastic mouth piece as he listened to everyone talk around him. 

Tommy put his cup down onto the table and placed his head down into Phil’s lap, who looked down and smiled and continued to run his fingers through his hair. He sighed in content and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep to the hum of the voices surrounding him and the hand card info through his hair. 

“I love you guys.” He said though a yawn before he finally fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread, also sorry it’s short. It should be longer considering I was writing it over the course of like 5 days.


	7. Tiny baby with too much energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy rubbed at his tired eyes with his hand as they continue to wander around the super market and fill their cart.
> 
> He yawned and blinked the tears out of his eyes. The trip was directly cutting through his nap time, which was showing as he was practically being dragged behind Wilbur as he dragged his feet.
> 
> (Tommy doesn’t get enough sleep which results in a temper tantrum.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by lisw34 :))   
> “I have a request, Tommy doesn’t get enough sleep which results in a temper tantrum.”

Tommy was holding onto Wilburs hand as they walked through the market, he had refused to sit in the carts baby seat so he was left to waddle around the isles next to them. Wilbur made sure to not let go of the toddlers hand, and if he did he always kept him in his site. The trip to the supermarket was directly the time Tommy usually napped, so he was mostly just dragging his feet as he walked. 

He yawned and rubbed at his eyes with his free hands as they came to a stop in the cereal isle. He stood with his eyes closed before he was being dragged along again.

They soon made their way to the register to check out after picking up a few more items that were needed. Wilbur had resorted to carrying Tommy since he was practically dragging him around and they were getting stared at a bit. The toddler still couldn’t fall asleep due to the loud environment and constant moving.

Tommy glared at Wilbur as he placed him into his baby seat, he crossed his arms when his seat belt had to be put on. Phil was out near the back putting the grocery’s into the trunk so he was unaware to Tommy’s fuss.

“C’mon Toms, I need to buckle you in.” Wilbur rolled his eyes as he tried to pry his arms apart.

He let out a quite whine and kicked his feet a few times. “No, Go away!”

“What do you mean go away? I just need to buckle you in so you don’t like, die or something.” He didn’t quite know what to do, Phil usually dealt with Tommy when he acts up in any way.

“Tommy, just let him buckle you in.” Techno finally intervened from where he sat besides the youngest. 

He turned towards them and placed a hand on Tommy’s arm and tugged lightly, and avoided his feet when they kicked. He sighed and used both hands to pull his arms apart from each other, giving Wilbur the time to actually buckle him in. The straps were quickly put onto the toddler in the quick moment of peace techno gave him.

Tommy kicked his feet against the bottom of his seat as he pulled at the straps. He let out a loud whine as he started to tear up, frustrated that they wouldn’t come undone no matter how hard he pulled. He made sure to kick Techno as he pulled away, and he counted it as a victory when he pulled his arms back a bit quicker from the abuse.

“Tommy stop.” Wilbur panicked and started to shush the toddler, he tried to get closer but backed away when he was kicked as well.

Tommy, almost as if to spite him, started to cry. Tears formed and rolled down his face as he let out loud sobs and whines. His kicking stopped but he continued to pull at his seatbelt and push the button to undo it. He let out a shriek when Techno attempted to quiet him down as well.

“Boys? Tommy? What’s wrong.” Phil rushed to the open door where Wilbur was sitting to look into the car. He was still holding a bag of food as he peaked his head through the open space.

Techno looked up from where he was trying to calm the toddler down. “Tommy’s acting all fussy, and wouldn’t get into his seat.”

The father sighed and handed Wilbur the bag before shuffling into the car and unbuckling the youngest. He pulled him into his arms and stood outside once again. “Hey Will, do you think you could put away the rest of the grocery’s for me?”

Wilbur nodded before turning and walking towards the cart that held all of the food and started to put it all into the trunk. It was mostly empty anyways so there wasn’t that much to unpack.

Phil rocked himself side to side as he rubbed Tommy’s back and shushed him. He kissed his forehead and pulled him closer as the toddler hiccuped and sobbed. It always broke his heart to hear or see any of his kids crying, even if they weren’t genuinely hurt or sad. Phil looked up and watched as a couple clouds passed by as he patiently waited for the crying to stop. 

It was in the middle of the afternoon so he got a few stares from people passing by as he comforted his youngest. But he ignored them  
And continued to shush him and rub his back, giving him little kisses on the forehead every once and a while.

“Are you okay bubba?” He pulled away when all that was left was heavy breathing. He looked down to look at the toddlers red and blotchy face.

He swallowed hard and nodded his head. “I’m tired dada.” Tommy rested his head against his fathers shoulder once again.

“Ah, okay. So that’s why.” He smiled and held the boy closer once again. Phil turned around towards the car and opened the door, he sat down in the seat and gently placed down the half asleep toddler into his seat once again. “He was just a bit tired, Tech. No need to worry.”

He nodded his head in response and looked at the sleeping child. “Baby’s sleep too much.”

That pulled a laugh out of the eldest. “Well, what do you expect? He has such a tiny body but so much energy, it’s a surprise he doesn’t sleep more.”

“Tiny.” Techno poked at Tommy’s cheek and smiled when he whined and turned his head to the side in protest. He did it again but stopped when his father lightly slapped his arm for him  
to stop.

Phil stepped out of the car once more and exchanged his seat with his eldest son, he confirmed that the toddler was okay and just a little tired as he left. He closed the door behind him and moved to the back so he could put the cart away, he drove it to the other side of the parking lot and left it in its designated spot. When he came back he rounded the car and sat into the drivers seat, he sighed and wiped a hand over his face. 

“Remind me to never let Tommy skip his nap again.”

The other two boys nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proofread :)


	8. Your movie sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watched the movie and there was a silence where normally cliché music would play where it led up to a jump scare. 
> 
> A few seconds passed and both boys flinched when the toddler below them let out a muffled scream when the scare eventually popped up.
> 
> Techno scrambled to cover Tommy’s eyes from the graphic scene on the tv while Wilbur turned it off completely.
> 
> The room went completely dark when the tv was shut until the lamp was turned on.
> 
> They all just say there for a few seconds until Tommy started to quietly cry and began to cling to Techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t find who requested this for some reason??
> 
> “ hurt/comfort fic where tomathy falls asleep so will and tehcno turn on a spooky movie and tommy wakes up at a jumpscare or sumthin and they like comfort him idk man i just like fluff”
> 
> Is the request.
> 
> So whoever it is that requested, I hope you enjoy !!!

Tommy leaned against Technos side as he yawned and rubbed at his eyes, and he only cuddled closer when Techno wrapped an arm around him. He was pulled closer, almost onto his lap, as a blanket was draped over him. He let his eyes close as he smiled at the warmth that surrounded him.

The other two boys sat there for a few minutes and finished off the movie that they were previously watching as they waited to make sure the toddler was asleep. When they started to hear his soft snores they pulled out the remote and switched the channel to put on a different movie.

It was a movie that Wilbur had been talking about for a little while, but they didn’t have the chance to watch it because of Tommy. The youngest got scared quite easily so they didn’t even want to test out what a horror film would do to him. He was always near his older brothers so it was a bit of a problem whenever they wanted to watch anything even remotely scary.

Wilbur stood up to grab a couple things from the kitchen, per Technos request. He grabbed a few snacks and a bottle of water for each of them before sitting back down on the couch. He handed Techno everything he asked for and laughed when he spilt some of the things onto himself.

They made sure the volume wasn’t too loud as they clicked onto the film, as to not wake up the sleeping child. The room was only lit up by the tv screen as Wilbur switched off the light to his side.

Techno quite liked one of the side characters that was introduced a little bit into the movie, he thought that she looked cool. He hoped she didn’t die in some way. 

He flinched back as there was a loud crack as one of the characters arm snapped, he grimaced as she screamed in pain. Wilbur didn’t really like the character so he didn’t feel very sad when she nearly died. He thought it was a good film so far.

There was a silence where normally cliché music would play where it led up to a jump scare. A few seconds passed and both boys flinched when the toddler below them let out a muffled scream when the scare eventually popped up.

Wilbur scrambled to shut the movie off as Techno rushed to cover Tommy’s eyes as a character was brutalized on screen. The tv turned off and the room was plunged into darkness before the lamp was turned on again.

The room was silent for a few seconds before Tommy began to quietly cry and clung to Techno as his arms were wrapped around him. He balled his shirt up under his hand as he tried to move closer than possible to his brother. 

“Tommy it’s okay, you’re alright.” Techno shushed him as he rubbed his back, tiny arms were wrapped around his neck as he was pulled into his lap.

Wilbur stood and rushed into the toddlers room to grab his favorite toys and blanket. He favored a stuffed cow he named Henry and a bright red blanket that was much too big for him. He came back in and sat besides them and held the object closer to himself.

The small boy was still sobbing a few minutes later but let up enough to where Wilbur could give him the items. He hugged the cow to his chest and the blanket was wrapped around himself and Techno. 

“It’s alright bubs, it was just a movie.” He wrapped his arms around the toddler and hugged him closer to himself.

The tv was turned on once again but the movie was quickly changed to a different one. Tommy sniffled and moved his head to look at the tv as Up started to play. He put his face back into Technos shoulder and opted to listen to it instead. 

“Hey Toms, do you think you can take a deep breath for me?” Wilbur sat down besides them and placed a hand onto the toddlers back.

He complied and took in a deep shuddering breath, he took a couple before he buried his face into the blanket and hid from everything.

His crying eventually came to a stop and he just closed his eyes and let his breath stop shaking before pulling back. He stared at Techno for a second and then at Wilbur.

“Your movie sucked.” He swallowed harshly before hugging Techno once again.

The two others laughed and shook their heads, at least they knew he was okay enough to act like himself. Wilbur breathed a sigh before leaning back against the couch, he was a bit disappointed that they didn’t get to finish the movie but felt worse about Tommy waking up to it.

“And you’re okay Toms?” Wilbur looked up from where he was practically melted against the couch.

The younger boy thought for a second before nodding his head, it made the other two feel better. Techno leaned his head down onto Tommy’s shoulder and closed his eyes, his shoulders lowered from where they were tensed.

Tommy rubbed at his face for a final time and wiped the rest of his tears away. He fully sat down again and turned towards the tv again.

“Why watch your stupid movie when you have this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, not proofread :)
> 
> Also sorry it’s kind of lackluster, I wrote it in like 40 minutes during class Lmao


	9. More crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy held the packet of chocolate in his hands and held them up in the air for his dad to see. He shook them a bit as Phil ignored him and continued to put food into the cart.
> 
> “Papa! Chocolate.” He held out the chocolate once more.
> 
> Phil sighed before taking the candy out of his hand and putting it to the side. “No Tommy, not right now.”
> 
> “No candy?” It was clear the toddler was a bit worked up about not getting the thing he wanted.
> 
> He nodded his head. “Yes, Toms. No candy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of proof read :))
> 
> I GAVE YOU GUYS WILBUR & TOMMY CONTENT BECAUSE I DEPRIVE YOU GUYS OF IT LMAO
> 
> This was requested by Sayrobaby “ Tommy throws a tantrum in the middle of a store over candy or something and a already tired, stressed and pissed off Phil snaps at Tommy   
> And the poor thing just shuts up but is still crying and of course big fluffy once they get home”

Tommy held the packet of chocolates in his hands and stared up at his dad with a silent question. It remained unanswered as he continued to go down the isle and placing things into the cart. The toddler held out his hand and let out a small whine as he was continued to be ignored. He shook the small package in his hand and kicked his feet a few times to try and get the attention he wanted.

He was ignored once more so he opted to just hold the package until his father noticed it. He looked around the store and at all the different boxes and bags on the shelves and hung up on the walls. The toddler stared down at the chocolates in his hands and pouted, he wanted them so why was his dad ignoring him?

Phil started to walk to the check out station and continued to load the grocery’s onto the conveyor belt. He looked down and sighed when a packet of chocolate was shoved into his face. He was already tired and quite stressed, since Techno had come down with a fever and he stayed up to make sure he was comfortable, and didn’t think he would be able to handle a hyper Tommy.

He took the candy out of the toddler’s hand and put it to the side, not buying it. He winced when a low whine left the toddler’s mouth, he reached for the chocolates again and scrunched his eyebrows when he couldn’t quite get them.

Phil pushed the cart away from them as he pulled it towards the front doors. He looked down at his son as they made their way to the car and grimaced when he sat the dampened look on his face. He felt bad, but he doesn’t think anyone at home could deal with an excited Tommy at the moment.

“No candy?” It was obvious that the toddler was already worked up, probably ready to cry at any moment. 

He shook his head as he started to load the bags into the trunk of his car, it wouldn’t take long since it was just for a few things that they ran out of. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment when he heard Tommy’s whine and sad babbles. Phil turned towards him and lifted him out of the cart and held him close with one arm and finished off the groceries with the other.

Tommy started to cry when he was placed into his seat, the tears went down his face and wet Phil’s hands as he buckled the toddler in. He kissed his head and stayed there for a minute or two and waited to see if he would calm down. He didn’t. So he handed Tommy a few of his small plush toys and closed the door and made his way to the drivers seat. 

He placed his head against the steering wheel when Tommy’s cries got louder, murmurs of chocolate and candy in between each wail. He could hear the light sounds of his toys being thrown against the back of the seats, he cursed the gods for making this the one day Tommy gets fussy. He rubbed at his tired eyes and kept them closed, only opening them to put the keys into the ignition.

“Tommy please.” He could hear his voice start to waver as if he was the one who was weeping. “I’m not getting you the chocolates.”

He felt bad about raising his voice, even if it was just a little, but Tommy had quieted down and was almost completely silent. He started up the car and started to drive towards the house, he turned down the volume of the radio as it only worsened the headache he could feel coming on. He slumped in relief as they pulled up to the house, he was still worried about how Techno was feeling even if he knew Wilbur was home. 

Phil unlocked the car and stepped out onto the driveway, he took in a deep breath and leaned against the closed door for a few seconds. He stepped back and opened up the back door, he climbed into the seat and leaned over to unbuckle Tommy.

He swore he could practically feel his heart break at the site of his youngest. He had tears running down his face and his nose was running as well, he had a tiny hand lightly over his mouth as if to quiet himself and his tears. He quickly undid the seatbelt and pulled Tommy as close to him as possible, he leaned back against the seats and just held him.

“I’m sorry papa, you don’t have to buy the candy.” The hand covering his face was gone and was now tightly wrapped around his dads neck. 

Phil shushed the toddler when he started to quietly cry once more, “No, no, I’m sorry bubba I shouldn’t have yelled at you. God I should not have yelled at you.”

They sat there for a few minutes as Tommy calmed down, though even when he did they continued to sit there hugging each other. He wasn’t worried about anything else right now, only making sure that his son was okay. Phil kissed him on the forehead and rubbed his back a few times before stepping out of the car once more. 

He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door, he kicked off his shoes and took off Tommy’s as well. He smiled as Wilbur appeared from around the corner and pulled him into a hug as well, he kissed his forehead before pulling back. 

“Hey Will, how’s Tech doing?” He left his oldest to take care of the sick one while he was out, he trusted him to do so.

Wilbur smiled and pointed to the door of Technos room. “He’s doing okay, I took care of him!” He was proud of himself for doing so.

The toddler lifted his head and looked up at his older brother, he waved at him with one of his tiny hands and put his head back down. Wilbur could see the dried tear track and his red and puffy eyes. He looked up at his dad, worried as to why he was crying.

“I raised my voice at him a bit, I hadn’t meant to. I feel terrible.” Phil sighed and placed his hand against the toddler’s head, it was obvious what he said was true. About feeling bad, the concern and guilt were clear on his face.

Phil peeled the toddler from him and handed him to Wilbur. “Why don’t you take him for now and I’ll go get the groceries?”

He nodded and took Tommy into his arms and laughed when he was clung to. He watched as his dad left the house again and moved to go back to Technos room. They entered the room and he sat in the chair by the bed. He sat Tommy down on his leg and bounced him a couple times, he took pride in the little giggles that escaped him. They sat there for a few minutes, Wilbur kept him entertained by bouncing or tickling him every once and a while.

Eventually Tommy turned so he was facing Wilbur instead of the other way round and wrapped his arms around his torso, his tiny arms didn’t get very far but it was cute anyways. The toddler closed his eyes and slumped against him, he ought to be tired from all the crying he did. 

Wilbur picked him up from under his arms and made it so they were wrapped around his neck instead of his torso. He held him with one arm and scrolled through his phone with the other.

“I’m sleepy, Wilby.” He mumbled into his neck and Wilbur was just surprised he was still awake.

He kissed his forehead and secured his hold on him one more time. “That’s okay Toms. Go to sleep, you deserve it.” 

He leaned his head against the back of the chairs headrest and looked to his sick, sleeping brother before closing his own eyes. He shut his phone off and placed it on the desk next to him, he made sure he wouldn’t drop Tommy before letting himself rest.

Phil smiled as he walked into the room to check on his boys, he took in all of their sleeping forms before sighing in relief. He walked into the room and placed his hand against Technos forehead and smiled again when he found his fever mostly gone. He moved over to the closet and took out a spare blanket that’s usually kept in there. He unfolded it and spread it over the other two who were sleeping in the chair. 

Phil took a minute to kiss all of their foreheads before exiting the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating, I’m working on wilburs part (part 3) of my “Code word for help!” Series :)


	10. You don’t need to fight for me, Wil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur sat on the swing, watching his bag that had been thrown aside, most of the contents in the side pocket had fallen out onto the ground.
> 
> He wiped at his face and grimaced when there was blood left of his fingers from his split lip.
> 
> Some kid was talking about Techno, and he obviously couldn’t have just sat there and watched. He was thankful it was a Friday.
> 
> He continued to stay still even as he heard a car pull up to the park he was in and multiple people step out. He only looked up when there was suddenly a toddler in his face, talking about how it was “no good, you’re hurt!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Ace 101, sorry for it being late I’ve been writing this over the past like 5 days even if it’s kind of short.
> 
> “ Maybe Wilbur gets in a fight with someone? and like he doesn't come home so Phil gets really worried and they just find him sitting in the park all sad and angsty?”

Phil was pacing back and forth in front of the door with his phone in his hands, he had sent multiple messages that had all gone unanswered. Wilbur hadn’t come home from school yet and he wasn’t worried until the fifteen minute mark passed. Perhaps he was just late because he was talking with his friends, or was held back after class but the feather couldn’t help but worry.

The tv was still playing in the other room, the show was boring and forgotten about. Techno stood off to the side and walk holding his little brother in his arms, they watched as Phil paced and rushed to send messages every once and a while.

“Why’s dad so worried?” Tommy whispered in his brothers ear as he laid his head down onto his shoulder. He didn’t like seeing his dad so anxious.

“Wilburs a little late coming home from school, bubs, so he’s just a bit worried.” They both kept their voices low as to not break the silence in any way.

They stayed in the silence for a few more minutes, waiting for the door to open and their brother to walk in laughing and apologizing for being late. Phil eventually stopped pacing and pocketed his phone, he let out a sigh and ran a hand down his face. He turned towards the door and crouched down, pulling on his shoes while reaching for his car keys. 

Techno rushed to throw on his shoes, as well as Tommy’s and both their jackets. They went after their dad as he left the house and got into his car, the toddler was hastily buckled into his seat before the car was already moving. Everyone was a bit anxious due to the fast pacing of everything, and the fact that their brother, or son, could potentially be in trouble.

They were driving for a few minutes, techno recognized the streets as they were on the way to his school, and it was mostly complete silence besides the toddler noises that Tommy would make. The youngest was looking through the window the best he could from his seat, he was a bit bored as he was without all of his toys in their rush to leave.

Techno looked up as the toddler pointed outside of the window towards the park, “look, it’s Wilby!” There was a dopey smile on his face as he laughed and continued to point.

Lo and behold, there was Wilbur, seated on one of the swings with his backpack haphazardly thrown off to the side. The car had already been going pretty slow so it was easy for Phil to pull off to the side of the road to get closer to the park. They all quickly made their way out of the car, one by one getting closer to the seated boy on the swings.

“Wilby!” Tommy yanked his hand out of Technos and rushed forwards to get closer to his other brother.

The toddler stopped in front of him and his smile quickly dropped, he brought a small hand up to wilburs face and placed it on his cheek. “You’re hurt. That’s no good!” The words only made the other two speed up.

By the time they reached them Tommy was planting a kiss on his nose with a smile, “all better! No more hurt.”

Techno picked the toddler up as Phil crouched down in front of his injured son, they didn’t speak but he just looked him over for any major injuries or any blood. When he saw that it was mostly just small cuts and red marks, that would later turn to bruises, he sighed and held his face in his hands.

“Are you okay Wilbur?” Phil looked up and looked at his sons split lip and probably black eye.

He nodded, keeping his gaze on the ground. “I didn’t start the fight, I promise dad.”

“I know you wouldn’t Wilbur, I trust your word.” He lifted a hand and let it rest on his sons face, lightly rubbing over the slowly bleeding scrape that was there.

“He was making fun of Techno. Said he was weird for being so quiet or something.” The anger was still evident in his voice. He usually got defensive on Technos behalf, even if he could take care of himself, and sometimes even took actions into his own hands.

Phil nodded in understanding and stood up slowly, “I’m proud of you for standing up for your brother, but please try and stay out of fights Wilbur.” He let out a worried and breathy laugh.

The boy sat there for a few more minutes just staring at the ground and his thrown aside bag. He hated getting into fights, he didn’t like being hurt and he especially hated worrying his family. He only made and effort to get up when Techno grabbed his hand and pulled him up a bit. He continued to hold his hand as he got his bag and until they got to the car. They separated so they could get into either sides of the car, Wilbur opted to sit in the back so he could be with Techno.

The ride home was quiet, the occasional murmur being told. The two eldest brothers interlocked their hands once again, going over the baby seat in the middle of them. Tommy placed his hand onto theirs as well, he wanted to get closer to them, though he was unable due to his seat belt. There was a bit of traffic as this is the time where everyone was trying to get home so the ride seemed longer than it should. 

Wilbur grimaced as he pulled his hand away from his face and there was blood left on his fingers, he wiped them on his pants without care of the stains. He squeezed his brothers hand as he watched the trees and other cars go past as they drove. He stared at the black car that stayed at the same pace as them, the driver was half watching the road and half watching his phone, so Wilbur told him off in his head for driving unsafely. 

They eventually pulled into the driveway of their house, and they each got out slowly. Techno unbuckled and carried the toddler into the house, he was practically half asleep from the car ride there. They walked into the house, the door had been left unlocked in their rush to leave, and they all took off their shoes and jackets and anything else that wasn’t needed. The toddler was quickly put into the fathers bed so he could take his nap, he rested quietly and looked quite peaceful for the situation at hand. 

Techno led Wilbur to the bathroom and sat him down on the edge of the sink, he reached up to the cabinet behind the mirror and pulled out the first aid kit. He made quick work of getting out the disinfectant and bandaids and everything else he needed. He apologized as he cleaned the wounds, wiping away blood with tissues and placing bandaids when needed.

“You shouldn’t have gotten hurt just because some nerds were talking shit.” He made sure to get a lecture in even as he cared for the brothers injuries.

Wilbur rolled his eyes, lightly hitting at the older. “Of course I did, the only person who can say stuff like that is me. And I don’t know about you, but it doesn’t seem like their names were Wilbur Craft.” 

“God you’re, so stupid. Just so dumb.” He smacked him in the arm, directly on a bruise, and grinned when he grimaced in pain.

“Asshole.” Wilbur hopped off his place on the counter and stepped out of the bathroom as the kit was put away. 

He waited outside the door for the other to walk out, he picked at the bandage that was on his hand as he did. He looked up as his hand was slapped away and the bandages were fixed the best it could. They made their way to the living room and sat down next to their father who was sitting on the couch. 

“Hey, Tech. Think you can check on Tommy? I wanna talk to Wil for a sec.” His voice was kind and the message wasn’t threatening in any way, so Wilbur didn’t feel like he was in any trouble.

The eldest son nodded before turning and heading up the stairs towards the sleeping child, the toddler was laid down in the middle of the big bed. He seemed so much smaller than he actually was swaddled in the giant comforter blanket.

Phil and Wilbur sat next to each other on the couch, the tv was quietly playing in the background as they talked. He looked at his bandaged son and grimaced at the damage.

“Will, you know you can’t go picking fights just because they said something mean, right?” He didn’t want to seem like he was lecturing r young boy, but he needed to get his point across. 

He nodded, looking down at his hands as he spoke. “I know, dad. It’s not going to become a regular thing, down worry!”

“You aren’t a very physical person, I know you aren’t going to be picking fights everyday.” Phil placed a hand on his sons shoulder and smiled a bit. “I just needed you to know that maybe today hasn’t been a day of great decisions.”

He pulled his son into a loose hug, he wasn’t angry at him, he hardly got angry at any of his sons. When they pulled apart Wilbur smiled at him, showing off his split lip from when he got punched. They sat there for a minute or two more, just enjoying the silence of the house. It was a Friday, so he thankfully didn’t have to see the other boys until school started up again.

They both eventually made their way upstairs, Wilbur headed up first and entered into his dads room to talk to his brother. Their voices stayed low so they wouldn’t wake the sleeping toddler, but Techno continued on to lecture him a bit more on why he should go picking fights.

Phil stayed downstairs for a bit longer and made sure the living room was clean and shutting off the tv before going up the stairs. He ruffled Technos hair from where he was sitting on the bed and laughed as he was swatted away. He sat down on his desk chair and pulled out his phone to scroll through it for a bit.

He looked up when he heard a bang and held back a laugh as Wilbur flailed on the floor from where Techno pushed him. It was all just playful banter but that didn’t stop Wilbur from grabbing a pillow and chucking it at the other. It went on for a bit, throwing and hitting each other with pillows and any other soft thing they could get their hands on.

They came to an abrupt stop as one a stray pillow hit the sleeping toddler, both boys immediately pointing to each other for who to blame.

Tommy peeked over the edge of the pillow that was covering most of his body and glared at his older brothers the best he could.

“Wakey wakey?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I had to take a break from writing because I had a ton of homework and just couldn’t fathom writing anything. But I’m back for now :))


	11. Dada!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cmon Tommy, say Wilbur! Wil-bur.” He spoke slowly as he stared at the young boy who was sat in front of him.
> 
> The other two members of the family were sat around the baby as well, they had been trying for a while to encourage the boy to say his first words.
> 
> The only response he got were quiet incoherent babbles and the occasional giggle.
> 
> “No, you should say Techno! Tommy, look at me.” He poked the young one a few times to get his attention. “Say Techno, coward.”
> 
> “I’m-“ his dad laughed besides him, “don’t call him a coward for not saying your name!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!! I’m getting into the swing of writing again, so hopefully more chapters soon :))
> 
> Requested by Vivster and Elizabeth!!
> 
> “I think a chapter on Tommy’s first words would be adorable! Or maybe a chapter where Tommy ans Tubbo meet for the first time :)“

Tommy was sat down on the floor, leaning against the back of the couch as the three other participants on the house stared at him from their different seats. Phil was sat directly in front of him while his brothers were on either side of him, one laying down on his stomach while the other was sat there with his head leaning on his hands. They had been sat like that for a few minutes and the show that was playing was clearly forgotten about.

The toddler clapped his hands a few times in excitement when a finger began to poke him in the face, loud giggles escaped him that made the others smile as well. Wilbur continued to poke at him, moving to poke him in his stomach as well, he laughed when Tommy jolted away from the tickling. 

He pulled his finger away and shuffled closer towards the young boy, he was on his stomach so he was practically eye to eye. “Can you say Wilbur, Toms?” His words were spaced out, trying to make him understand.

The only response he got were incoherent babbles, Tommy continued on to have a conversation with them in his baby words. Wilbur rolled his eyes while the others laughed as his failures, they were trying to get the baby to say his first words and they were competing to see if he could say their names first.

“Nu-uh, Tommy. Say Techno, cmon. It’s easy, Techno. Tech-no.” He explained to the boy as he just stared with big blue eyes. “Say Techno, you coward.”

“I’m-“ His dad laughed from besides him, hitting him lightly on the shoulder in response. “Don’t call your brother a coward for not saying your name.”

Tommy reached a hand out and placed it onto Technos face, hitting him lightly a few times. He giggled when he scrunched his eyes as to not get tiny fingers stabbed into them. He blew onto the hand that was still continuing to hit him, when that didn’t deter him he opened his mouth mid slap. He closed his mouth around the small hand and laughed as Phil rushed to get it out. The father wiped his hand down with a towel and scolded his eldest in mock anger.

“Why would he say your name when you’re trying to eat him, Tech?” He sighed when he only got a shrug in response.

They sat there again for a few more minutes and listened to the babbles and giggles from the youngest. They all collectively sighed, they’ve been trying for a few weeks by now to try and get him to say one of their names. Tommy tumbled forwards at some point, going face first into the couch, hit little arms doing practically nothing to stop him. 

Phil laughed a bit before picking him up and holding him, smiling as his son pouted and puffed his cheeks out. He held him closer as a small fist came up and held onto his shirt and a face was placed against his shoulder. He rubbed his back and placed a kiss onto his soft blond hair.

“Alright, I think it’s time we stop bothering him with his, at least for today.” He received groans from the other two as they reluctantly turned back towards the tv, where they missed half their show but they’ve seen this episode before so it was alright.

The father laughed and sat down onto the couch himself, keeping the youngest on his chest. It was around midday, so it was around his nap time, which was obvious with his ever slowing blinks. In the next few minutes and baby was asleep in his fathers arms surrounded by his brothers. 

They all continued to watch their show for the next while, switching to a movie at some point and they watched that for a few hours. Phil yawned and looked over to the clock that was resting on the table besides them. He got up and handed the sleeping one to techno as he made his way into the kitchen to make dinner.

By the time the episode they we’re watching finished Phil came back into the living room to announce that dinner was ready. Thankfully Tommy was up by then, so they didn’t have to deal with waking the boy up. They all got up, leaving the tv on, and walked into the dining room. The two teens sat next to each other while the baby was sat in his booster seat next to their father.

Tommy was left alone at the table while everyone was up in the kitchen plating their food. He stared down at the hard plastic table that was connected to it and hit it a few times, he was a bit bored without anyone else in the room with him. 

He stared at his brothers as they walked into the room and sat down, he reached out towards them with one hand and smiled when Techno took his hand in his.

“Dada?” He looked around for the older man and glared at his empty seat.

The two others gasped lightly and they stared at their dad with wide eyes as he entered into the room. He looked over his sons with a confused smile on his face as he placed down his dish along with Tommy’s.

“What’s going on?” He chuckled nervously when they both just looked back and forth between him and the baby.

Wilbur pointed towards his youngest brother and then back at his father, “he said-“

He was cut off by a shrill laugh and then a giggle, “dada!” The toddler pointed towards his father and laughed a bit more.

“Tommy! Yes, very good. Dada, that’s me!” There was a wide smile on his face as he crouched down in front of his youngest and pointed towards himself.

“Damnit, of course he says your name first.” Wilbur was a bit bitter about the situation, he wanted bragging rights over his family that he was the favorite.

His dad turned towards him from where he was on the floor. “Wilbur, don’t swear at the table.”

He was fine with them swearing if they’d like, nothing too excessive, but he’d prefer it if they didn’t do it in the house. Phil didn’t have many rules in the house, only basic ones that any house would have, he wasn’t very strict with his kids.

“Damn!” A small voice pitched in, the tiny boy kicked his feet back and forth as all three heads turned towards him.

Techno slapped Wilbur on the arm and scolded him for his use of language, but they both broke out into a fit of giggles after a few seconds. Their father sat there with his mouth open in shock and he tired to get the baby to stop.

“Tommy, shh, no. We don’t use that language here.” 

“Damn!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D
> 
> Not proofread, like normal.


	12. The pretty butterfly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy looked around at all of the unfamiliar houses as he felt his face get hot and tears fill his eyes, he looked around for anybody who was walking on the street he was on and felt tears go down his face. 
> 
> He just wanted to see the pretty butterfly, so how did he get so lost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in like a week and a half, I was working on a different fic

Tommy giggled as he continued to chase after the bright blue butterfly that continued to fly away from him, he didn’t want to hurt it he just wanted to look at the pretty bug. He had been trying to get to the butterfly for a little while and yet he could never reach it, his little legs were just too slow. He came to a stop and pouted when it flew into the forest that was besides the sidewalk he was on, his dad told him not to go into the woods so he wouldn’t go into the woods.

He could feel tears start to fill his eyes as he looked around and didn’t recognize any of the houses, he didn’t think he had been running that long. He walked back a few steps from where he had came from but he froze up, he didn’t know where he was, he just wanted to see the pretty butterfly. He had followed it out of the park and intended to come back after a few seconds but he got distracted. 

He contemplated jumping into a bush when a man turned the corner that lead to him, but he stayed put even if he wanted to move. He only looked up when the man stopped a few feet in front of him, he was looking down at the small boy. He looked no older than three, so why was he all alone?

Tears started to fall down his face before either of them got the chance to talk, he messily wiped at the tears as he hiccuped. The man held out his hands like he was trying to calm a wild animal, he practically was, and took a few steps forward before crouching down to Tommy’s level.

“I’m lost!” He swiped his sleeve against his nose and he practically yelled the words as his panic continued to bubble up.

“You’re okay, hey!” The man tried to look him in the face but he kept his hands over his face. “Do you think you can tell me your name?”

He took a deep breath in and hiccuped his answer out, “I’m Tommy.” He swallowed down everything in his mouth and finally pulled his hands down.

“Alright, well I’m Sam. Do you think you know where your parents are?” 

At this point Sam was sitting down on the ground in front of the small boy, he had a smile on his face, he didn’t want to scare him. He looked around and down the street to see if he could spot any adult figure that could possible be his parental unit. He sighed when he didn’t and turned back to Tommy. The toddler had mostly stopped crying at this point, just sniffling and wiping at his eyes ever once and a while.

“I was at the park, but there was this really pretty butterfly and I just wanted to see it!” He defended himself, it wasn’t his fault he got lost, the butterfly shouldn’t have gone so far.

Sam breathed out in relief, the park wasn’t too far from where they were, which was also good because that means that Tommy wasn’t away from his family for too long. He looked down at his watch, he knew he would be late to work but this was far more important. He slowly begun to stand up and he wiped his pants off and he fully stood up. The young boy looked up in amazement for a few seconds, he had never seen someone so tall.

He offered his hand, although he did have to bend down to do so, he didn’t want to pick up the boy in fear that someone thought he was taking him or something like that. They made their way down the pavement towards the park, he wasn’t sure if Tommy knew the way back himself so he was glad he got there when he did.

“The butterfly was really pretty!” The boy had started to explain why he had left the park a little bit ago. “It was bright blue and I’ve never seen one like that before so I wanted to look at it!” 

They could see the entrance to the park by the time Tommy had finished his story, apparently there were a lot of butterflies where he lived. Sam looked around as they made their easy into the main park area, he was looking for a parent who was alone or maybe a panicked mother or father. He was about to let go of the boys hand to get a better look when he heard a faint shout of his name.

He hurriedly made his way over to where he heard the shout and let Tommy go when they came face to face with an older man and two teens who seemed to be on the verge of tears. He was immediately hugged by all of them, some more scolding than others. Sam was about to turn around and leave when the eldest, clearly the father, unwrapped his arms from his son and looked up at him.

“Thank you for bringing him back, I don’t know how he wandered off but thank you.” He took a shaky breath in as he talked.

Sam laughed while waving a hand in front of him, “It’s no problem! I’m glad I found him when I did, he was a little bit away from the park so I’m worried he would have gotten to the main road if I hadn’t.”

The comment clearly made the father worry more, the main road wasn’t too close to the park so he clearly got far without him even noticing. “Well thank you for helping, I’m Phil, by the way.”

“I’m Sam, and the pleasures all mine.” He shook the hand that was extended to him before looking at his watch again. “I think I’ve got to go though, now. I’m about to be late for work.”

“Okay, thank you, once again.” Phil retreated back to the hug that hadn’t stopped and all of the kids give him a wave goodbye that he happily returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha woah, a new character??? Pretty pog.
> 
> Also, gimme your kudos, rn


	13. Singing you to sleep!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the young boy knew what he was doing he was humming out a soft melody he heard in a game once or twice.
> 
> “What are you doing Toms?” Wilbur asked as he hugged his brother closer
> 
> “I’m singing you to sleep! Just like you do for me sometimes when I go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in 1 day !!! :D  
> Sorry this ones a bit shorter.
> 
> 2 requests in 1 !!
> 
> Tommy & Wilbur bonding  
> Requested by Underleef  
> +  
> Where Tommy falls asleep with Wilbur in his room, and Wilbur is struggling to fall asleep. Eventually, his ruffing around wakes Tommy up. Tommy sings a lullaby to Wilbur to sleep, it ends up being a song like the able sisters or something cause it’s the only song he knows. Then they cuddle and fall asleep.:>  
> Requested by Bagels  
> !!!

Tommy was wrapped in his dark red blanket and cuddling with a stuffed cow as he slept, his hair was a bit messy and there was drool going down his face. It was late, the moon was already high in the sky and yet Wilbur couldn’t fall asleep. He sighed as he tossed and turned once more in the sheets that seems too loose and too hot, he was now facing his brother whom slept next to him. He was slightly envious of how easily the toddler could go to sleep.

He kicked his blankets off on him and immediately pulled them back up, if was hot under the blanket but too cold in his room without one, he knew he should have closed his window sooner than later. He sighed again and threw an arm over his eyes, he knew he wouldn’t be asleep for a while even though he was exhausted.

He startled when he felt a small hand over his own and quickly put his arms down to see what was happening. Tommy was staring at him with sleepy eyes and his stuffed cow still tightly wrapped in his arms. The toddler was sitting up in bed now and was squinting to see, he kept his hand on his own and moved closer. Tommy was now sitting in front of him and was actively pulling on his arm.

“Did I wake you up Toms?” He also moved to sit up so he could pick up his brother into his arms. “I’m sorry about that, go back to sleep bubs.”

“Why aren’t you asleep.” He ignored his question and looked up at Wilbur from where he was sat in his lap. “You should be asleep.”

He laughed a bit and lightly hugged the boy, “I can’t sleep, it’s just one of those nights, y’know?”

He didn’t know, but that was okay. Actually it wasn’t, he knew his brother should be asleep because he was always told how important it was whenever he was fussy about sleeping. He pouted a bit and hugged his brother back, wrapping his arms around his neck and placing his head against his shoulders. He could feel his eyes start to close once again as Wilbur leaned back down against the pillows so they were both laying down again.

He forced his eyes opened once more and before he knew what he was doing he was humming out a tune that he heard once while watching Techno play a game. His voice was quiet but he knew that his brother heard him. He continued to him and starting back over when the song finished.

“What are you doing, Tom?” Wilburs voice was quiet and low, he was practically whispering.

The humming stopped, “I’m singing you to sleep, just like you do sometimes when I go to sleep.” 

He had to admit, it was working, Wilbur could feel his eyes getting heavy as the soft thrum continued. He recognized the song, of course he did, it was one of the many songs from that game Techno plays on his Nintendo switch. Tommy had liked the songs on the game, animal crossing he believes, and at some point demanded to play and now he talked about how his favorite song was the Able Sisters.

He pulled a blanket over the both of them and wrapped an arm around Tommy where he lay on his chest, this wasn’t the first time he had slept in his room, he did whenever he didn’t want to be alone or if he had a bad dream. His eyes slipped shut as he listened to the soft melody and he could feel sleep pulling at him.

Tommy stopped humming when Wilburs breath evened out and the hand on his back started to slip, he sat up a bit and looked at his brother. He had a smile on his face, he was happy he was able to help his brother go to sleep, he didn’t like it with he, or any other family member, were in any pain or discomfort. 

He placed his head back down onto his brothers shoulder and let his eyes slip shut as well, he had been fighting off sleep this entire time so he fell pretty easily. Soon, both brothers were fast asleep in each other’s arms with the Able Sisters quietly bouncing around in their heads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ty for reading :D
> 
> Not proofread but that’s okay, point out spelling mistakes or give constructive criticism ty


	14. Dude my sand castle (dude his sand castle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy rushed to get up and he yelled at the kid in front of him, most were incoherent babbles but he got his point across.
> 
> Tubbo felt tears fill his eyes as he stared at his run down sand castle, glaring at the feet that were stepping in it.
> 
> The fathers rushed to pick up their boys, Phil so Tommy couldn’t shove the other kid like he wanted to. And Schlatt so he could calm Tubbo down at he cried and mumbled about his broken sand castle.
> 
> They tried to walk away but the kid followed and kicked at the back of Schlatts feet, scuffing his shoes.
> 
> “I’m going to kick you.” Schlatt looked down at the kid he was continuing to kick at his shins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not over that fanart jfc 
> 
> Request: Oh i would die for some more tubbo and tommy content! Maybe the kids are at the park and just playing around building sand castles and going on slides. For wholesomeness you could have them being pushed on swings, and if you wanted conflict you could have one of them injured or someone step on their sandcastles. (Just piles of sand, and maybe tommys is made with stones). Possibly Tubbo could be like ooh bee and get stung.  
> Requested by: Eggsaregodly

Tommy and Tubbo laughed as they pushed sand around in some semblance of a castle, tenet were at the park again and Phil was keeping an extra careful watch on Tommy this time. They had only been there for a bit and the two boys were determined to make a sand castle, there was one in a show the younger s boys had been watching and they thought it was the coolest thing. The blond had somehow found a pile of rocks and his castle was mostly a pile of stones, but Tubbos wasn’t much better as his was a pile of sand. 

They were at it for quite a while, he talked with Schlatt while they were in the making, he was Tubbos father. Both looked over when there was a loud whine and then some angry yelling, there was a kid, not much older than the two, standing over tubbo and kicking at his pile of sand. Tommy was yelling at him, rushing to get up, most of his yells were incoherent but some got through. 

The two adults rushed to get to their kids and picked them up before Tommy was able to push the other kid like he intended. Schlatt shushed to which tubbo and his cries, his mumbles about his castle were muffled as he shoved his head into his dads shoulder. The other toddler was still thrashing in his fathers arms, wanting to get back at the kid who ruined Tubbos castle.

They were about to walk away to go to the other sand box when the kid, who looked to be around four years old, started to kick at Schlatts legs. He stepped on the elders shoes and kicked at his shins, which didn’t hurt because he was four. He tried to take a few steps away but the kid continued to follow him and step on his heels. They didn’t want to yell at some random kid so they stood there in shock.

“Who’s kid is this?” Schlatt raised his voice and looked over to the group of adults who were mostly looking down at their phones or talking.

A man, who seemed to be by himself, walked over to them and pulled at the boys hand, bringing him away from them. He crouched down to talked to the boy for a second before standing up again and facing the other adults.

“I’m sorry about him, he was just having some fun.” He didn’t seem like he cared a whole lot, he looked over the sand box and the ruined castle and turned back to them.

Schlatt rolled his eyes a bit, looked down at the child and then down at his, now, scuffed shoes. “Yeah well he made my kid cry and ruined his castle, so take your kid before I kick him back.” 

Quiet laughter rang out as Phil failed to stifle it as the man sputtered and continued on to drag his kid away and towards the main playground. He placed his free hand on his knee as he continued to laugh harder, he put Tommy on the ground as to not drop him and held his hand so he wouldn’t run after the boy and his father.

“You can’t just threaten to kick a four year old Schlatt!” Phil straighter out and wiped his eyes as Schlatt shrugged and placed his toddler down as well.

He was no longer crying but he wiped his eyes once more and took a deep breath. Tommy stared at his friend and slowly toddled over to him, he wrapped his short arms around him and stayed like that until the hug was reciprocated. They stayed in the hug for a few minutes, both fathers took pictures as it happened and didn’t even suggest separating them even as the hug grew longer. When they pulled apart Tommy linked their hands and led them both to the broken sand castle.

He sat tubbo down before going on the other side, he abandoned his own rock pile and continued to help Tubbo rebuild his own. It was a bit better than last time, the main bit had at least some structure and wasn’t just a pile and Tubbo made some pillars, but those were just taller piles of sand. Tommy stuck a thin twig in the top of the main part as a flag and they labeled it done.

Of course, the castle would soon be knocked down again as soon as they left the park and a different kid wanted to use the sand box, but they took pictures of it to commemorate for it. The adults were led away from the box as the toddler’s made their way to the swings, they gladly picked their children up to put them in the baby swings and pushed them for a few minutes, Tommy always wanted to go higher while Tubbo was fine with a light push to give him momentum. 

They stayed on the swings for a few minutes before they inevitably got bored once more so they moved to go to the main park area to go down the slides a few times, it was getting later in the afternoon and they’d been there a while so they would probably leave afterwards. 

There was a set of twin slides, ones that just were connected and went straight down, and the two boys went down those while their hands connected them multiple times. When they weren’t on that slide they took turns pushing each other down the bigger slide that loops around where one of the adults would catch them at the bottom.

Phil and Schlatt continued to talk and catch their kids when needed, there were other kids on the playground so they reminded their kids that they needed to be careful around other kids as to not get hurt or hurt them in any way.

There was a quiet scream and the two fathers looked up to the the kid from earlier clumsily going down the slide and a cackling Tommy at the top with Tubbo trying to pull him back.

“Thomas Craft!” Phil tried his best to be angry with his son even as Schlatt laughed and wheezed as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Schlatt almost kicked a child 🙄🙄
> 
> Also, give me your kudos.


	15. Stranger Danger :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy was sat down on the grass alone as his older brother ran inside to go get them some drinks, he was pulling out grass and shoving stones and pebbles into his pockets.
> 
> He looked up when a car pulled up to the sidewalk he was near, he was a few yards away so he continued to pull at the greenery below him.
> 
> “Hey kiddo, whatcha doing out here all alone?” The man inside opened his door to talk to the toddler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya!! 
> 
> Request - I have an angst idea maybe one where Tommy is playing outside and someone drives up to him and tries to get him to get in the car but Wilbur and techno stop Tommy from getting in
> 
> Requested by - pro_moth

Tommy giggled as he pulled up a bit of grass from the ground below him, his pants were definitely getting stained but he didn’t care. There was already a small pile of kicked up grass in front of him and he continued to add to the pile. Wilbur was inside getting a drink, though he should be keeping a batter eye on the toddler since he’s already had to stop him from eating a rock twice.

The toddler brought a single blade of grass up to his mouth and began to chew on it, he spit it out a second or two later from the gross taste. It was still pretty cold out so he was bundled up in a jacket that was definitely a little too big for him. He had a small stash of rocks and pebbles in his pockets that he was going to present to his family later on, he usually brought back something from the outside whether it be a bug or an entire stick.

He remembers when he handed Technoblade a spider that he found crawling around the houses wall outside, techno didn’t appreciate it. The toddler had cried when the spider was flung to the ground in a panic and stepped on before it could scurry away. He stopped giving bugs after that, he didn’t want them to get hurt. He tried to get his dad a butterfly once but it flew too high for his short arms to reach. 

He looked up when a car pulled up in front of the sidewalk he was near, he was a few yards away so he wasn’t too close. The car door opened to reveal a middle aged man sitting in the passenger seat with another man in the drivers seat next to him, neither made an attempt to get out of the car but they did stare at him. Tommy waved at them as the smile slowly ebbed away from his face, he was told not to talk to strangers and he didn’t know where Wilbur was.

“Hey kid.” The man in the passenger seat finally spoke up after a few seconds of silence. “Whatcha doin’ out here all alone.” 

Tommy looked back to his house door and then back to the car, he contemplated just getting up and walking back home. “‘M waiting for my brother.”

“You’re brother? How long has ‘e been gone?” The mans eyes traveled from the ground he was sitting on to the door of his house. 

He shoved another rock in his pocket that he found while ripping out more grass, he should stop because he always gets scolded for doing so. “He’s been gone for a few minutes. He back soon.”

The man hummed in agreement as he looked back at his friend and they talked in hushed whispers for a few seconds before they both turned to look at Tommy again. 

The sound of a door opening stopped the man halfway through taking a step out of his car. Tommy looked back to spot both of his brothers running towards him and suddenly he was in Wilburs arms while the car door was quickly slammed shut. The wheels skidding on the ground made a sound that forced Tommy to cover his ears as they tried to get away as quickly as possible. 

“Oh my god, Tommy.” Techno placed a hand on the toddlers back as he watched the car disappear down the road.

Tommy looked up to see both his brothers close to tears, both taking in deep breaths from how fast they ran out of the house. He could feel Wilburs arms shaking from around him so he placed his head onto his shoulder to try and calm him down a tad. Phil was jogging out of the house asking both boys why they ran out so quickly and what was going on.

“Tech? Will? Why are you crying, what’s wrong?” He was quick to pull all of them into a hug, not worrying about the tears that would probably create a wet patch on his shirt.

Wilbur was the first to break out of the hug, though he kept the arms around him he lifted his head so he could look at his dad. “There was a car, and he was talking to Tommy and I think he was trying to take him. Because by the time we were running out he was stepping out of his car.” He knew he was rambling, and he knew his voice was shaking but he ignored it, as did the rest of them.

The toddler was suddenly wrapped in a much tighter hug than before, they stood there for a few minutes before Phil started to shuffle them back towards the house. The youngest was now in his fathers arms instead of Wilburs as they took off their shoes and coats.

Tommy whined, he didn’t want to go back inside yet, he wasn’t done playing. He was confused, why were his brothers crying? And why does he have to go inside now, the men in the car just wanted to talk. He kicked his feet a bit as his shoes were taken off but stopped when he was hugged again.

“Why are you crying Da?” He wrapped his hands around his dads neck to hug him close, he always tried to make people feel better when they were sad.

“Because bubs, that was not a very nice man out there.” He pulled back from the hug to look his son in the eyes. “He wanted to take you, which is scary but you’re okay now.”

“Stranger danger.” The kid said it with such seriousness that it pulled a laugh from everyone else in the room.

Wilbur say down next to them, “Yeah buddy, stranger danger.”

The youngest pushed himself off of the bench and into his fathers arms, they both fell back onto the floor and into a sitting position. Techno pointed and laughed as Phil groaned quietly. They slowly got up from the floor and Tommy stayed in his fathers arms the whole way, which made everything a lot more difficult.

Phil was sure that his youngest was probably still confused on why he couldn’t talk to the man but he was sure to talk to him later on, and keep a better eye on him. He’s also have to talk to Wilbur about leaving a two year old outside alone, but he wouldn’t be getting in trouble.

Phil was about to usher them all out into the living room when the toddler began to rummage through his pockets. There was a huge smile on his face as he presented a rock to his dad, who took it, and then continued to pull the rest of the rocks out and pile them on the seat. He inspected all of them before taking out two more and handing them to both his brothers. 

There was a windowsill that held all of the rocks that were given to them, there was already a lot so they would probably have to put them somewhere else soon. The new rocks were added before they finally went to the living room. Phil was quick to turn on a movie that was appropriate for his youngest but wasn’t too boring for his eldest.

“In all honesty, if someone were to take Tommy. I think they’d give him back because of how much he talks.”

“Wilbur Craft, do not even joke about that, oh my god.” Phil lightly hit his son on the shoulder while rolling his eyes, he did end up pulling Tommy into his lap for the remainder of the movie.

The toddler fell asleep in his fathers arms and they were all just glad that he was safe, even if he was unaware of the danger that he was in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not posting for 14 days is really sexc of me, sorry. 
> 
> I lost motivation, but I’m getting better lmao
> 
> Now, gimme your kudos >:D


	16. Clingyduo, y’know?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil unlocked the door and it was only a few seconds before the two young boys were a heap on the floor with loud laughter ringing through the house. They hugged each other the best they could while on the floor.
> 
> “Tubbo!”
> 
> “Tommy!”
> 
> Phil and Schlatt laughed as they stared down at their sons before turning to each other and giving the proper greetings they usually gave. Soon enough tubbo was waving goodbye to his dad before he was pulled into the house by his excitable friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo !!
> 
> Request - maybe a cute tubbo and tommy bit? like they beg to have a sleepover and then watch up and eat snacks and be caterpillars in sleeping bags ?  
> Requested by - Ousumii
> 
> This is actually a really old request, I’m so sorry it took so long lmao

Tommy bounced up in down in front of the front door, he’d been there for the past half hour ever since he was informed his friend was coming over. He had a sippy cup of juice in his hands that he periodically took sips from, it was bright pink and had a flamingo on it, it was his favorite cup that he has. Tubbo wasn’t set to come for a little while but the boy was willing to wait near the door for a bit of time. 

“Bubs, what are you still doing here? Toby won’t be here for a little bit.” Phil crouched down in front of his son as he laughed at him quietly.

The toddler glared at him, sipping his juice angrily. “I wait for Tubbo! Right here.” He sat down where he was standing to prove his point.

He smiled before standing up again, he stared down at his son for a few seconds before poking him with his foot and listening to his giggles. This carried on for a few more minutes and eventually Phil just picked him up and continued to tickle him like that, he basked in his shrieking laughter and incoherent pleas.

Phil placed Tommy back down to where he was originally sitting to let his laughter quiet down, he crouched down again to plant a kiss on his forehead and tapped him on the nose with his finger. 

“Alrighty then, I’ll leave you here to wait for your friend. Make sure to finish your juice.” He walked away towards the living room and left the toddler to sit in front of the door again.

He waited for another fifteen minutes before there was a knock on the door, his cup was thrown to the floor as Phil came up behind him to open the door. He unlocked it and it was only a few seconds before the two young boys were a heap on the floor with loud laughter ringing through the house. They hugged each other the best they could while on the floor.

“Tubbo!”

“Tommy!”

Phil and Schlatt laughed as they stared down at their sons before turning to each other and giving the proper greetings they usually gave. Soon enough tubbo was waving goodbye to his dad before he was pulled into the house by his excitable friend. He was led to the living room where Tommy’s toys were already strewn across the floor.

They quickly picked up the assortment of toy cars Tommy had and began to play with them, sound effects spewing out of their mouths as they moved the cars over the floor. Both boys laughed as they collided their cars together and imitated crashing noises before letting the toys fall to the floor as if they were dead. 

The boys moved from toy to toy and soon enough they found the big box of mega-blocks and started to build. They made a small wall that encased the both of them, it wasn’t very big and they could easily step over it but it was the thought that counts. They continued to build until there were no blocks left, they stayed inside the circle to continue playing with the cars until they got bored of the restriction. They slowly dismantled the blocks to put some back and to continue building with others.

All of the yelling and playing eventually tired the boys out and they both settled on the couch next to each other as Wilbur set up a movie for them to watch. Both of them tried to stay awake but around halfway through the movie Tubbo fell asleep and Tommy followed along a few minutes afterwards. They ended up leaning on each other as a blanket was put over them by Wilbur, who was sat next to them the entire time. 

After around an hour Tommy was the first one awake, he was still in the position he was in when he fell asleep so he got off of Tubbo and slid off the couch. His feet pattered quietly as he walked over to the kitchen, he pulled on his dads shirt as he rubbed at his eyes. He was picked up and he rested his head on Phil’s shoulder, his eyes shut again but he didn’t fall asleep.

“Can tubs sleep over? Please?” His words were a bit slurred as he was still waking up, but it was easy enough to understand him after getting used to the way he talks.

“Sure bubs, let’s way ‘til Toby wakes up and see if he wants to, then we can ask his dad, yeah?” 

Phil felt a small nod against his shoulders and silently laughed, he turned the stove off as the food was about ready, and turned back to go towards the living room. He set the sleepy toddler on the floor where some of his toys were still thrown around. He sat down next to his son and helped him build several towers from the multicolored wooden blocks he had. He continued to play with Tommy until he heard a small yawn come from behind him.

Tubbo sat up from where he was slumped over and rubbed at his eyes with a loose fist. His friend was immediately standing up to rush over to the couch, muttering his name, and he gladly accepted the hug Tommy threw at him. They stayed curled up together for a few minutes and the father almost thought they were asleep again.

“Wanna sleep over?” Tommy popped his head up and out of their hug to look the other in his eyes. 

He was immediately nodding, he’s never had a sleepover before so the thought excited him, soon both boys were giggling quietly as Phil took out his phone to call Schlatt. They got up off the couch and sat on the floor to finish the wooden structures that were started before. Soon enough they had an entire kingdom of unrecognizable houses and towers, they were scattered across almost the entire mat on the floor, Phil always sets up the foam mat before Tubbo comes over so neither toddler are hurt if they trip in their play area.

Phil entered back into the room and looked down at their empire of buildings and laughed. “Well, Mr. Toby, it seems as if you are staying over tonight.”

Both boys let out an excited screech of laughter before they hugged each other, knocking a few blocks down in the process, it was as if they had won the lottery. They cheered for a minute or two more before calming down and fixing the towers they broke. 

They continued to play with the assortment of toys for the next few hours until the sun started to go down. Phil entered the living room to see both toddlers laying on the ground and staring at the ceiling, they exchanged quiet whispers until they looked up at him and fell silent. He smiled and crouched down so he could look over the boys easier.

“Hey kiddos, dinners ready if you could pause your secret telling.” 

Both boys giggled before standing up, they ran towards the kitchen and left Phil behind where he was still crouching. He got up and walked into the kitchen where Wilbur and Techno were getting the two toddlers into their seats. The younger ones continued to talk and giggle as Phil prepared their food, cutting it up into pieces so it was easier for them to eat.

Wilbur continued to poke and prod the toddler’s all throughout dinner to make them giggle and squirm, tubbo ended up biting him which made him stop. Dirty dishes were piled in the sink to be washed at a later times as they all finished their food. 

They slowly made their way into the living room, piling onto the couch and fighting for the tv remote. Wilbur and Techno were lightly shoving at each other while they were cheered on by the two toddlers, they were stopped by their dad before things got too rough and Wilbur ended up with the remote. 

He turned on a show even as his brother whined and complained about how boring it was, eventually they both settled down and got through a few episodes together. The toddler’s were both wrapped up in one big blanket, it went over their heads so they were practically on top of each other. It was around eight o’clock when the episode finished and their eyes started to droop once more. 

Phil took the remote and clicked out of the episode that was about to begin, he responded to Wilburs complaints with a playful eye roll and a smile, he nodded his head towards the two boys and his son just crossed his arms and threw himself back against the couch. He searched for the movie that Tommy had recently started to take a liking to, and he was sure Tubbo would like it too.

Tommy began to tiredly cheer as Up was put on, disrupting his friend who was half asleep next to him. The older brothers got up off the couch to retreat back to their rooms after saying goodnight to the children. 

The boys were wrapped up in the blanket together as they tried to keep their eyes open to watch the movie. Tommy was the first to fall asleep and his friend quickly followed, they kept each other up as they were leaning against the one another. 

Phil smiled and waited a few more minutes before scooping both boys up and carefully walking up the stairs and placing both into Tommys crib, he took the blanket from around them and instead placed it over both of them. They wrapped each other in a hug as they slept, both lightly snoring. Phil smiled before flicking the light off and closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, not proof read. 
> 
> We aren’t going to talk about Tommys newest stream, we just won’t.
> 
> Also tell me of any major spelling mistakes if you find them, pls !!
> 
> Also also, I need more requests! I’ve run out!


	17. Bad dream :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technos head snapped towards the stairs when quiet cries interrupted the silence, he had put Tommy to bed an hour ago, even checked in to see if he was asleep a few times.
> 
> He rushed up the stairs and quietly opened the door to the bedroom, Tommy was sitting up in his crib with his tiny hands wiping away at the tears going down his face.
> 
> “Toms, what’s wrong?”
> 
> “I had a bad dream tech.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request - Toddler tommy having a nightmare while Wilbur and Philza are out late getting wilburs guitar fixed. So we get a moment of technoblade trying to calm a crying tommy down. Maybe tommy's nightmare was about a scary man chasing him. So technoblade makes tommy feel safe and shows him what to do to scary men who chase him, and that is a swift kick in the leg and a punch in the nuts before running away.  
> Requested by - SleepyGuppy

Techno was sitting on the couch watching a movie as he ate, he usually wasn’t allowed to eat in the living room but Phil wasn’t home to tell him off. It had been dark for a little while and he had shut the blinds before he started his movie, he peeked out of them to check the drive way for his dads car. Phil had taken Wilbur to the shop down town to get his guitar fixed, although he did say they might stop to get dinner so they might be a little late. He didn’t know when the shop closed, so he was playing with fire eating where he was. Phil never yelled at them for eating there, he didn’t really mind, but he preferred them to eat in the dining room.

He walked to the kitchen and put his dish in the sink when he finish, he rinsed it before leaving it to be washed for later. He quietly went up the stairs and into the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, it wasn’t late and he didn’t plan to sleep any time soon but he usually falls asleeps at random times whenever he watches a movie. He went back down the stairs and threw himself back onto the couch, he unpaused the tv and continued to watch. He had been planning on watching it for a while, his friend recommended it and he found it interesting after looking up what it was.

His head snapped towards the stairs when quiet cries interrupted the silence, he had put Tommy to bed an hour ago, even checked in to see if he was asleep a few times. He immediately began to rush up the stairs again to see what was wrong, movie forgotten. He quietly opened the door to not scare the toddler any more and entered into the room. The walls were illuminated by the nightlight that was plugged into the wall and he stepped past his dads bed to get to the crib that was besides it. 

He leaned over the edge of the crib and stared at the weeping toddler for a second before reaching in and picking him up. He wrapped his arms around him and quietly hushed his cries. Techno leaned back against the bed behind him so he was sitting down, he brought a hand up to rest it on his brothers head. His cries slowly began to lessen until they were just soft whines and sniffles, he kept his head tucked into Technos shoulder with his arms wrapped the best they could around his neck.

Tommy stayed there for a few minutes before lifting his head, his face was splotchy and his eyes were a bit swollen, it was a pitiful sight. He was still being held but he pushed back enough where he could look Techno in the eyes. He wiped at his nose once before sniffling again. 

“You alright now bubs?” Techno kissed him on the forehead. “You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

He whined before rubbing his eyes. “Bad dream, tech, I had bad dream.”

The older boy nodded in understanding before hugging him again, he lowered his voice a bit. “You think you can tell me what the dream was about? I can’t help you feel better if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“There was a man.” He started off quietly. “And he was trying t’grab me, I kept yelling for your help, but you couldn’t hear me. Neither could Wilby when I called for him. It was real scary, he kept trying to take me.” 

Techno rubbed his back and gave him a kiss on his temple, “You know I’d never let you get hurt right? And neither would Wil or Dad.” 

The toddler nodded while leaning into the hug as much as he could, he was starting to get tired again, and it showed as he began to go limp in the arms that held him. He stared at the nightlight over Technos shoulder, it let off a warm orange light that illuminated most of the room. He was probably stretching his brothers shirt as he balled his hands into fists around the fabric. He put his head down against his brothers neck and his his face.

“If we’re out and we get separated, and you ever feel unsafe with someone that’s near you, call for one of us, okay?” He leaned back more against his dads bed. “If that doesn’t work try and find an adult who also has kids with them, then explain the situation and they’ll help you.”

“What if there’s no one else around, tech?” His voice sounded a bit slurred as he talked. “What do I do then?”

He thought for a second, thinking about what was an okay thing to tell a toddler about what to do in that situation. “If you have to, then you use self defense. You hit them where it hurts, wherever that is.”

Techno shuffled back on the bed until he was laying back against the pillows, the toddler was still laying on top of him. He was sure Tommy wouldn’t remember much, if any, of the information he was saying but he was sure to retell him tomorrow. He continued to ramble about random things until the boy on top of him was sleeping once more. He reached over the best he could to grab the pacifier from the nightstand and shoved it into the boys hands, who immediately stuck it into his mouth.

He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before closing his eyes as well, he wasn’t going to risk waking his brother by getting up and putting him in his crib. He blindly grabbed for the blankets and threw them over himself so they were covering both of them. He kissed Tommys head once more before finally relaxing against the bed, he was glad he brushed his teeth when he did.

He finally fell asleep, rather early into the night, as the front door was unlocked and he could already hear his brothers cheers over his fixed guitar. Guess he’d have to finish his move some other night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really proofread, tell me if you see any spelling mistakes and I’ll fix them!
> 
> Also sorry if these take a little, I really like the request I have and I don’t want to disappoint myself by writing something shitty.
> 
> Leave requests if you’d like to :))

**Author's Note:**

> Also 
> 
> Tommy is 2  
> Wilbur is 13  
> Techno is 14  
> Phil is like 26  
> (For most of them, unless stated otherwise :D)  
> And they’re all adopted and shit


End file.
